The Heart You Find To Keep You Safe
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Your heart always has a way of forcing you to face the truth. AU. Starts Season one. LAKE.
1. Welcome To The Club

Warnings: Lake slash, AU, begins during 'Life In A Glass House'…the basketball party thrown at the Scott's household

I don't own one tree hill...

* * *

_**Chapter One: Welcome to the Club**_

Jake watched as the blonde boy rushed out of the house, only after being stopped by a Brooke who was well on her way to ending her night in a state of drunken unawareness. He watched as Brooke shamelessly flirted, and Lucas pulled away to complete his escape. Jake had grown slightly worried when he saw Lucas' face, he knew that Lucas had been upstairs with Peyton and Nathan had at least gone up the stairs as well. Unfortunately, Jake's concern distracted him and he walked right into Brooke's line of fire.

"Jake, Jake, Jake." Brooke sing song, grabbing his tie. "I'm drunk. You'll do."

"Oh, Brooke, Brooke, Brooke…" He smiled to hide anxiousness, "I hate to disappoint you, but I've got somewhere I need to go."

She pouts, "First, Lucas turns me down, then you." Her faces grows as the thought grows in her head, "I know…You're both gay!"

He bit his lip, played along, "Yeah, Brooke that's it." He hoped he sounded sarcastic enough. He slid past her and left her behind to track down another, probably not so unsuspecting basketball player. By the time he got outside he found Lucas leaning against the tree.

"Nathan?"

Lucas shook his head no. Jake just continued, "Want to take a walk, get away from here?"

Lucas nodded and the two took off in the vague direction of the river court.

"You want to talk about what happened back there?" Jake asked, mostly out of pure concern…with a side of curiosity.

Lucas took a few moments answering, "I don't know."

"You don't know what happened? Or you don't know if you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know…" Lucas repeated, "I don't know…"

Jake let that answer satisfy him because just as he had suspected Lucas started again.

"Peyton had pulled me upstairs…into a bedroom, and I knew what direction we were going, but somewhere between undoing the seventh and eighth button I realized that there I was standing in front of Peyton Sawyer. Peyton is…beautiful, and there just something…something about…"

Jake interrupted, "Something about her true dark, tortured artist nature that hides behind this stereotypical shell of a cheerleader that you, a smart, quasi-loner, literature lover who is also forced to hide your true emotions because society sees you as a basketball player…and bastard child…somehow feels connected to her story…some unwritten bond."

"Uh," Lucas stutters at the accuracy of the statement, "Yeah."

"Trust me, been there." Jake pauses a moment, "No, wait…_still_ there, welcome to the club…Well, not the quasi-loner, and bastard child parts, but…you know…"

Luke's face clicks in recognition of what Jake is referring to, and after a few moments of silent pondering. "How do you do it?"

"Do what? Because that question can lead us down quite a few paths, and some of them I don't think I want to travel." Lucas laughed as Jake tried to lighten the mood, something he knew he could always count on Jake to do for him.

"How do you do the pretending part?"

"Playing along." Jake answers instantly, simply. "Same as you…in your own role. The more you smile, make it seem like it doesn't bother you, make it seem more false, the more they are content in being blissfully unaware that it is in fact true. Because the instant you drop your act in this town, they're all over you. So, instead, you keep the upper hand…take the…"

"Higher road." Lucas finishes, and Jake can see Lucas' understanding flash across his face.

"I mean it's not like I plan to keep this act up forever, just until I can leave or until I just get so sick of hiding I won't mind what ever they throw my way."

Lucas was aware of Jake's noticeable movement towards him and yet he made no move away.

"I know."

"Well, there's a change…"

Lucas slowed down and let Jake, "I mean I know…I know."

He waited until Jake turned around to face him before he continued, "You didn't let me finish my story…I stood there undressing Peyton, and realized I didn't really want that…I just got so sick of convincing myself that she…for whatever reason, the bond, whatever attachment…wasn't what I wanted…and I couldn't do that anymore. So, I just left."

"I'm sure that doesn't give Peyton more of a complex than she may already have…" Jake laughed, "I'm teasing, Luke, but, just because you didn't want to have sex with Peyton doesn't mean your…"

Lucas leaned over and whispered in his ear, Jake listened to every word eyes raising occasionally, and as Lucas lingered near his face as he pulled away…Jake's cell phone ruined the moment.

He forced himself to look at the text that appeared on the screen.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I've got to go somewhere…" He didn't fail to see Lucas' disappoint, he sighed trying to make up for the interupption, but couldn't find anything to say...instead he settled for awkwardly mumbling, "So, I'll see you later."

Jake walked past the boy a few feet before turning around, "And Luke…" The blonde boy turned around,

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to the club."

* * *

Okay so first of all this is dedicated to all the fans of my Lake stories, especially L. Kerr whose review quasi-unknowingly provoked me into posting this…and as apart of that request this is going to me a multi-chapter story. 

And this one also inspired a Jathan themed ideal in my head so we'll see what comes of that.

Enjoy and Review.

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	2. Normal?

The Heart You Find To Keep You Safe

Chapter Two: Normal?

Lucas watched as Jake walked away from the river court, wondering what it was he was heading off. Lucas had noticed how Jake always had somewhere to go, something to do; either that or he's was always late and with little sleep. He wondered if it had to do with his double life; it would explain a lot about the other boy. Lucas watched until he could no longer see Jake's outline underneath the streetlights before he turned away deciding to walk some more, he had a lot of thoughts to sort out, and with everything that had happened throughout the day, much less the past few hours.

He couldn't believe how the night had turned out. Despite the fact he had been forced to spend time in the presence of the Devil and the Devil Jr., but he had almost gotten what he thought he wanted. He ran his fingers through his hair; why couldn't this have been easy? He had been so close…damn the feeling in his stomach, damn the thoughts in his head, damn the ideals running in his head.

Lucas made his way into the town, and coming around the corner his eye caught sight of the light on his mother's café, and he was sure his mother was still back in the lion's den. Probably Haley, you could always count on Haley. He made his way to the café, opening the door he didn't see any one, and assumed she was in the back.

"Hales," he called out.

"I'm here."

He found her hiding back her tears behind the counter, and he moved immediately to sit by her, "Hales? What's wrong?"

She let a few more tears out before gasping, "I tried to be nice, and I gave him the benefit of the doubt, and I got humiliated….once again the smart girl is stupid…"

"No, you're not, you gave him a chance, and he ruined it because he's an ass, not because you're stupid."

She let out a small smile, "Well, at least on the bright side, one of us had a good night…" She looks over a me, "I saw you and Peyton going upstairs…"

He shakes his head, "No that didn't go as planned either."

She smiles apologetically and leans her head on his shoulder, "Well I guess we're back then."

"Back where?"

"To normal."

He didn't respond and she didn't notice the look on his face. 'To normal' brought him right back to what had him so confused in the first place. His best friend was sitting next to him finding comfort in returning to normal, and here he was wondering if he ever been there in the first place…

* * *

Jake wanted to look back as he walked away, but he knew he couldn't. The whole night had been too close for comfort, in more ways than one. Too close to people from finding out who he really was, too close to Lucas finding out more than he already knew…more than he should know. And Lucas himself was to close for comfort for Jake. Yeah, his confession was something Jake had hoped, no, had suspected was coming, but he was a friend…just a friend, a possible ally.

He shook the blonde of his head as he arrived back at the Scott house to retrieve his car. He began to focus his thought on where he was headed.

"Hey, son." His dad greeted as he came into the door, "What took you so long?"

"You know how the Scott's are, they'll talk your head off if you give them a chance…They send the regards, sad you couldn't make it."

"I'm sure they were." His dad laughed slightly, and grabbed his keys and coat, "Well, I'm off, your mom should be back in a couple of hours. I fed her and changed her before you got here. She's in the crib right now."

"Thanks."

His dad opened and began to step out the door and stopped as if he meant to turn back and say something, but he decided against it, choosing to head on to work.

Jake made his way back to his room, undoing his tie and pulling of the top of his suit, stripping down to his undershirt.

"How's my princess?" He asked as he walked in.

His Jenny, the only girl he ever loved, six months old and already had her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

He tossed his clothes off to the side, and picked the little girl up.

"Daddy's here, yes I am and I'd much rather be here with you." He told the little girl, "Yes, I would. I rather have fun with you then all the parties in the world."

He smiled and she reacted to his voice, "Sorry I took so long, Daddy had to help a friend…maybe you'll get to meet Daddy's friend one day. This one is a nice one."

Jenny didn't seem to care much about his night, just that she get some sleep. Jake picked up the guitar laid on the bed and begin to play until she fell asleep. He set the guitar down and laid back in bed, trying to go into dreams of his own, only to find himself thinking.

He turned off the light, rolled over, closed his eyes, confirming in his mind: _he's just a friend._

_**Until next time, this me…signing off**_


	3. Win Win or That was the Plan

"So, where are you taking me?" Lucas asked as he watched the Saturday scenery pass outside Jake's car.

"You'll see when we get there."

The two boys had been driving a while before Jake pulled into a city parking lot not to far from a row of lights and what looked to be bars.

"My parents said I could have a free night while they go visit my uncle, and my cousin is going with them. So I get to enjoy the night, you get to enjoy the night…its win win, and we'll get to crash at my cousins so we're good." Jake explained carefully avoiding the topic of Jenny, leading into a door where the bouncer winked at Jake and let them pass the line without an I.D. check.

In side the bar was teeming with a mostly male crew and realization slowly dawned on him as they heard a voice call out, "Jakey!"

Lucas laughed as he watched the Jake rolls his eyes. A man about twenty came up to them his red hair mopped around his eyes.

"Lucas this is David, David this is my friend Lucas."

David smiled largely, and caught Lucas' eyes, "Come on pretty boy, we're gonna borrow you for a couple of hours."

Jake sighed as he watched Lucas being dragged from him a voice came from behind him, "My brother always seems to have a way with new guys."

He looked over to find a short black haired girl beside him, "Yep. What are you doing here tonight, Maddie?"

"I got dragged by David, what else. But I could ask you the same thing, Jake. Don't you have a daughter to take care of?" She looked over at him curiously.

"My parents took her out of town this weekend and I wanted to show Lucas this place. And speaking of him, don't mention Jenny, he doesn't know about her." He conceded.

Maddie shook her head, "I've know you for two years Jake, so trust me when I tell you that's not something to hide, especially from a boy…"

"He's just a friend." He interceded and looking out on the dance floor he had a sinking friend that a friend is what Lucas would remain. David was casually running his hands up Lucas shirt and leaning in. Jake should have know David always moved to fast.

Maddie looked over at him as David led Lucas away out of sight, "I'm sorry Jake. If he ends up at our apartment I call you. David doesn't know his boundaries all the time."

"Maddie, I told you…he's just a friend. They could do what they want. Their big boys. I'll have my own fun."

After a few hours of just talking to Maddie and the occasional dance, Jake took his still sober body in search of Lucas and when the search turned empty, Jake simply made his way to his cousin's apartment for a lonely sleep.

Xxxx

So, I know this is short but the story took a drastic turn in the direction than what I initially planned. I'm gonna see how it goes, and if its doesn't turn out well than I rewrite it. Also this is part of my update extravaganza. All my one tree hill fics and if you would like to see this one update sooner and quicker than review. I be basing update order on the number of reviews received. I hope you enjoy.

_**Until Next time, this is me…signing out**_


	4. Smaller Pieces of an Unknown Picture

Chapter 4: Smaller Pieces of an Unknown Picture

Lucas dribbled the basketball in front of him a smile playing on his lips. The last three weeks playing in his mind. He had plenty of phone calls from David, and had two really…amazing nights. David was like…like the guy version of Brooke Davis, or at least the Brooke Davis, Lucas knew. And with no practice, his time had been mostly spent waiting for a phone call or with Haley, who he still hadn't told…he needed to get around to that…eventually.

His mind interrupted by sound of a music and a voice singing along drifting towards him. He knew in an instant who it was. He turned the corner, and his prediction was correct. Jake sat on the stairs of his house playing with his guitar.

"Not too bad." Luke commented, not noticing the embarrassment that showed on the other boys face.

Jake looked up, wondering what brought Luke by, "Having trouble finding something to do without practice?

"Something like that," Lucas replied, "You wanna go down to the river court throw the ball around?"

"Aw, I can't, man, I've got to stay close to the house." Jake replied honestly.

"Grounded?" Lucas asked curiously, it wasn't exactly like Jake to deny a game of hoops, but on the other hand Jake was still a bucket full of mystery.

"Not exactly."

It seemed to dawn on Lucas, "Look, I'm sorry…about leaving you that night at the bar, but you…"

"It's not that Luke. That doesn't bother me." It had at first, but Jake had told himself he had gotten over it. "You and David are both my friends, so if your happy, I'm happy. I really just can't leave the house."

"Ok, whatever." Lucas could tell Jake wasn't being completely honest, shrugged and began to walk away.

Jake watched him for only a matter of moments before closing his eyes and speaking before he changed his mind.

"Lucas. Wait." When he noticed he had gotten the blonde's attention. "Come in."

Jake led Luke into the door setting his guitar by door, he walked into his family's living room and toward the crib that stood in the corner. As Lucas watched in shock, Jake leaned over the rail, and turning to Luke introduced the small baby, "So, this is Jenny. She's mine, all mine."

Lucas watched as Jake picked up the little girl, "Wow. How did?"

"It was before I realized the truth, you know. It was a night with a girl I was sorta seeing that went a little too far."

"Where is this girl now?"

"Out of the picture."

Lucas didn't push the mother any further. It clearly upset Jake, and it made sense. "Why haven't you told…"

"Come on, Lucas, you know the stereotypes…I just thought it would be easier for Jenny."

"To hide her?"

"I'm not…I'm not hiding her. She's my world."

Lucas just nodded, conveying so much more than a head movement. "Look there's an open mic at my mom's café tonight. They have boosters seats. Just think about it."

* * *

Later that night Lucas walked into the busy café, finding Haley practically flying around the room, But as soon as she spotted him she ran up to him, "Best friend!"

"Hey there, Hales." He laughed. "It looks good tonight."

"Really think so?" She smiled. "I've got to go please the masses. We'll hang out later."

He laughed and too the time to try to find a space to sit, being slightly disappointed when he couldn't find Jake.

"Hey, Broody." He turned to find Brooke and Peyton sitting on a couch not to far from the entrance.

"Cheery. Blondie" he greeted as the brunette strongly nudged her best friend over to make room for the boy. They didn't get very far into conversation when Haley came up to the mic to invite people up to take a chance. A smile spread across his face when the bell on the door rang and Jake entered with a baby carrier in one hand, his guitar in the other."

"Wait…" Brooke said as Jake talked. "Jake has a baby…I didn't know he was even seeing some one."

"He's not." Lucas instantly knew he said too much, but he refused to say anything more especially to a very curious Brooke.

"Well, then…" A defeated Brooke sighed, before happily chirping, "It works out then. While I get you, Peyton can have Jake!"

"Actually, I'm kind of already seeing someone." He replied nonchalantly.

"What? Who? How long?" The various question came from both of the very shocked girls.

"Three weeks. No one you know." He replied coolly as Haley came over with Peyton and Brooke's drinks.

"Here we go." Haley said handing each girl a mug, "Luke did you want anything? Luke, are you okay?"

He wasn't so sure himself. As Peyton's very black coffee past in front of him, he felt a tidal wave of nausea. He quickly got up and made his way to the restroom to empty the contents of his stomach.

* * *

"Hey, baby you getting ready to come down to see me this weekend?" David's voice played over the cell phone. Lucas was supposed to come down the next night to mark a one month milestone, and he had been looking forward to it.

"Actually, David, I think we're gonna have to wait a little longer. I haven't been feeling too well the last couple of days…"

"Well, maybe I could come up there and make you feel better." Lucas had quickly found out that David believed sex could solve everything. He knew this wouldn't be a long lasting meaningful relationship and as much as he wanted to enjoy this physical relationship, David appearing would make things more complicated than fun.

"I don't think that's such a great idea." Luke whispered. "I don't want you to get sick too, and then we'd have to wait even longer."

"You're sexy when you're smart. So, if you insist…I'll wait for you."

"Thanks for beings so understanding." Luke smiled into the phone.

"Anything for you, sexy. Go get better so you can come play."

"Alright. Night" he waited a few moments to here a 'good night' in his direction, but he noticed the phone call had already ended.

He rolled over to his back and stared at the ceiling…life wasn't too bad after all.

_**Until Next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	5. Surprise

Jake made his way towards the small house's side entrance, Jenny in one arm her head sleeping softly against his shoulder. In his other hand, her carrier, but in her place a brown bag rolled at the top. He knocked on the door and heard, a voice call, "Who is it?"

"Jake."

The door swung open to find Lucas topless. Jake's eye averted the uncovered top of his friend, "Uh, your mom said you still weren't feeling good when I went by the café, so I thought I'd come check up on you."

He made it sound as nonchalant as possible, as he noticed the Luke was in the process of getting dressed.

"Where are you headed?"

"Actually, I was feeling alright today." Lucas said as he pulled on a white tee shirt and a blue collared shirt. "So, I thought I'd go surprise David, I already missed last weekend with him, I don't want to miss another."

"That makes sense, Luke, but do you think that's such a great ideal. You've been sick for the last two weeks. Maybe you should go see a doctor, not your boyfriend."

Lucas laughed at the other boy's concern, "Jake I appreciate the concern, but like I said, I'm feeling alright today."

Jake stared at him as a small stench began to slowly spread from the small child, Jake shook his head away from Luke and towards his daughter.

"Can I use your restroom real quick?" Jake asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure, but I've got a long drive so I'm just gonna head on out. Just shut the door on your way out." Lucas grabbed his keys, barely hearing Jake's warning of 'be careful' on his way out the door.

Jake shook his head and proceeded to the bathroom. "Where gonna have to work on your timing baby girl."

He went about changing his daughter as a voice came through the house, "Lucas?"

It was Haley, Jake could recognize the voice anywhere. "Hales, he just left to go spend time with his precious boyfriend." He let out a little more bitterly. Emerging from the bathroom he saw Haley's face express her confusion.

"One: what you doing here Jake and Two: his _what?_"

* * *

Lucas ignored the tired feeling and the bubling that was going on in his stomach. He pushed it away drumming on the steering wheel as he finished the last ten minutes of his journey. He parked the car along the side of the street. He found the right apartment building, bounded up the stairs to the right door. He knocked.

It was David who answered after a few moment, "Luke, what are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you." He stated as if it was the most obvious.

"I'm surprised alright." David answered. And Lucas didn't have to wonder why he wasn't being allowed in: A voice from somewhere in the apartment shouted, "David, sexy…are coming back to bed?"

The expression on David's face confirmed Lucas' worst fears. "Luke…"

"No, don't. It was just physical…nothing meaningful, I get it. Don't worry about me." With that he turned a left the way he came, immediately getting in his car.

_How could I have been so stupid? _Lucas mind raced until the point he had to pull over not only to clear his head, but also his stomach as well. He sat there a few moments until his cell phone began signaling an incoming call which only served to motivated.

The first two phone calls had been David, no doubt making some lame excuse of an apology. But the third call was from Jake, the fourth from Haley. By that point he turned off the cell phone and turned on the radio for the rest of his trip. He pulled into the driveway noticing his mom had still not come back from the café. Grateful that he would have his own time he made his way to the door. Before he could even flip the switch Haley's voice came out of the darkeness.

"Where you ever going to tell me? About you _boy_friend."

He turned on the light to see Haley sitting on the edge of bed, arms crossed against her chest. She saw his face register anger and guilt…

"Don't blame Jake. He thought you had already told me." Haley said, "Especially when you were the one to tell him not to keep Jenny a secret."

Lucas rolled his eyes, he didn't want to do this right now, "Did he tell you we share a secret?"

"Yeah, he did." Haley didn't miss a beat, "I get you guys not going public, but I didn't think that I fit in with the whole town. And I know I've had Nathan with me the last couple of weeks, but you're still my best friend. Nothings going to change that Luke."

Luke looked at her and sat next to her on his bed defeated. "I'm sorry, Hales…but we don't have to worry about. David's no longer in the picture."

"I know." Haley admitted and Luke let out small laugh, not surprised, "Jake told me…he's a good guy. You know he had soup with him when he came by to check on you."

Sitting down again had caused his stomach to prevent him from responding to Haley's information. He bolted to the rest room. He once again emptied his stomach, and he felt Haley's hand gently massage his back, "So much for feeling alright? Promise me you'll go to the doctor Luke, this has been going on too long."

He nodded and allowed her to continue rubbing his back.

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	6. A Twist in the Story of Life

The Twist in the Story of Life

Jake found Haley at school on Monday during lunch. Lucas hadn't been in either of the two classes they shared, and he figured after Saturday's events Haley might know.

"Haley, have you seen Luke?" He asked setting his brown bag on the table.

"No. He had a doctor's appointment for this morning, but I guess I thought he show up after, maybe he's just not feeling up to it. I'm kinda starting to get worried about him." She replied.

"Worried about who?" Nathan asked interrupting the conversation as he began to sit next to Haley.

Haley looked cautiously at Jake before answering, "Lucas. He hasn't been feeling that great for a couple of weeks. And he had a doctor's appointment this morning. I'm just worried its something serious."

"He has been acting weird lately." Nathan commented before digging into the spaghetti on his tray before continuing after a couple of bites. "He kept falling asleep in English last week and went to the bathroom like four times in History last Thursday."

Haley eyed her boyfriend, "So, you, um keep track of your brother's trip to the bathroom. Is there something _you_ might want to tell us?"

"What? Hales, no!" Nathan eyes widen in horror as he realized what she was thinking. "That's not what…" Be as she continued to laugh, he stopped trying to explain knowing he wasn't going to win.

"What's so funny?" Peyton and Brooke had arrived at the table.

"Haley is covering how worried she is about Lucas, by laughing at Nathan's inability to form a sentence." Jake summarized.

Brooke automatically started being amused while Peyton tried the other route, "I'm sure Luke is fine, Hales."

Brooke suddenly stopped, "I guess this is kind of weird, isn't it? When we started this year Nathan hated Lucas, Nathan was the last person Haley would have thought about dating and we all were at separate lunch tables. So Lucas has to be fine, because, I mean how much weirder could this year get?"

But as she said it Jake was connecting all the dots. Vomiting, exhaustion, frequent bathroom trips and…

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch not too long after Brooke's logical though speech. Jake grabbed his stuff and made his way through the next couple of classes. His mind not believing the conclusion he had reached. After school he quickly shoved his needed books into his bag and hurriedly towards Haley's locker.

"Hales, you doing anything right now?"

"Um, no…Nathan has some…"

He didn't let her finish, "Alright, come with me, I'm gonna go see Lucas."

"Jake," She followed him to the parking lot, "Are you sure, he might want some time on his own."

But he wouldn't listen, he was tempted to speed to Lucas' house, but kept it in check. He hopped out of the car after parking and with Haley on his heels, began to pound on Lucas' door.

They heard the shuffling of feet inside, and the door slowly creaked open. Both could see that Lucas' face was tear stained.

"Luke! What happ…" Haley began, but found herself interrupted by the curly brunette looking straight at Lucas stating a fact, not a question, "You're pregnant."

* * *

There might be some confusion on the timeline….this is like the third week of October of their Junior year. 

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	7. Dawn of a New Night

Dawn of A New Night

Haley stared at Jake as if he had just sprouted another head, "Oh come on Jake that's ridiculous." But she noticed her best friend's head drop as he turned away.

"What?" She asked incredulously, "How?"

Jake followed Lucas intently and taking a spot beside him as Lucas sat on his bed, "The vomiting, we all knew about," Jake explained to Lucas, "but Nathan let it out that you'd been falling asleep and going to the restroom a lot during classes. And the other day when you opened the door topless, I couldn't help but notice your six pack had kind of deflated. And it was familiar, Nikki thought she had the flu or cancer and went to doctor and nine months later we had Jenny. From there it just sort of all clicked. How far are you along, Luke?"

Haley watched from her position just inside the door as Jake subconsciously raised his hand to rub the blondes back, and in this moment she expected it to be denied, that Lucas would say he wasn't pregnant and life could suddenly go back to being normal.

But instead Lucas let out a quiet response, "A month and a half." He broke down, "How can this be happening? My mom just left for Italy yesterday, thinking that she'd find me healthy again, not almost four months pregnant. I can't believe this."

Haley watched, admiring Jake for being able to handle this much better than she could, "Luke, its going to be alright. We'll figure this out, you've got Haley, and me. Always, okay? It won't be horrible you'll see. Plus, I can tell you what to expect, so you get to be a step ahead."

Lucas nodded and let out a smile, "Thanks you guys."

"How about we let you get some sleep and we'll pick you up for school tomorrow morning?"

Lucas was grateful for Jake, "Can you guys stay a little?"

Haley laughed, "Of course. I call middle! I want to be in the middle of my two favorite gay boys!" She didn't register the disappointment on both boys' faces that was quickly covered by laughing at Haley's attempt to make things better. As Haley laid there staring at the ceiling a boy on either side, her mind wandered to how they got there, and it dawned on her. She looked to see both boys had fallen asleep, and carefully climbed out of her position and sat at Luke's computer chair watching the two boys. It made sense, but with Lucas' being pregnant with David's baby it would complicate matters.

"I wish it could be easier for you two." Haley whispered into the boy, before gently waking Jake up.

* * *

Lucas wasn't too surprised to find himself awake at a quarter after five in the morning by the need to once again vomit, he sat on his knees, positioned over the toilet, just in case. As he stayed there he remembered what had he had been told the day before the voice of the doctor filled his head. 

"_You are pregnant Mr. Scott." The doctor stated plainly._

_Lucas stared at him, unbelieving, "Wait, how does that happen? And if its true doesn't take longer to tell for sure?"_

_The doctor nodded, "It's really not all that uncommon any more, just another step in human evolution. And yes, for women it takes longer, more study of the urine and blood samples. But with men it takes one simple test, because your bodies react quicker and more drastically to accommodate the fetus. Now I know you're curious about options, its perfectly natural, first there's been no method of…removal of the fetus from a male with out harm done to the patient."_

"_So…if all you're saying is true," Luke reiterated. "Then I have to carry…this."_

_The doctor sighed, "Lucas, I know all of this is coming at you fast. But because of your bodies drastic reaction I can tell you this is indeed one hundred percent happening to you. You are pregnant, and you need to realize this, because being a male puts you in the category for a complicated, at risk pregnancy…so we have to take special measures. Starting with a specialist who you will see from now on, do you understand?"_

_He just nodded._

Now as he laid in the bathroom he had been hoping it had all been a dream, but his mind told there hadn't been. He walked back into his room and stood in front of the mirror. He gently lifted the white tee shirt he had slept in with one hand and carefully ran his other hand across his stomach. Jake's observation had been correct, his lower stomach was flatter. He was surprised that Jake had noticed that, and in his mind he felt something towards the curly brown hair boy. But his life had just became so much more complicated, he couldn't bring Jake into the picture that way. He looked at his stomach as though if he stared at it for too long he would be able to see inside.

"Sooo…um…" He began talking quietly, "Hey there, so I'm told you're really in there, otherwise I'm just talking to my stomach and that's not too cool." He laughed, "Uh, I guess I should introduce my self…I'm Lucas, and you will be inhabiting my body for the next eight and a half month, so I guess that makes me your dad, huh? For now at least. It's not that I don't want you, not really. I have always wanted to be a dad, I was just imagining it would wait a til after college. Yet here you are, I guess you really can't do anything about that. It's really weird, but kind of cool, there's a you inside me." He smiled and ran his hand over his stomach again.

"So usually, a kid, a baby much like yourself, usually gets two parents, and you might depending on the…um choices, made, but as of right now…its just me. You just get me, but there are going to be some pretty cool people who want to help daddy. There is crazy Aunt Haley, she's been my best friend since we were little," And Lucas began talking without much thought to what he was saying. "She'll teach you to be smart, and appreciate sarcasm. Then there's Jake, he's a really good friend of daddy's and yes, daddy really likes Jake, but he was stupid and had sex with Jake's friend. Not that you would see that as a bad thing, because otherwise you wouldn't be here. He has a little girl named Jenny, maybe she'll be your best friend. Oh…and we can't forget three other very important people. They don't know about you right now, but they'll figure it out soon enough. Uncle Nate, he's my brother, but we're not that close, he will give you some one to laugh at. Brooke, will make sure you're wearing only the best, and Peyton will make sure you don't like the music Brooke likes, yeah you've already got a pretty cool family, huh?"

He sighed and nodded into the mirror. "One step at a time, little buddy. We'll figure this out together okay?"

He laid down for the next hour, but wasn't able to get any sleep. He just looked his room and sighed. When his alarm went off, he began getting ready.

A knock on his door signaled Haley and Jake had arrived and Haley's voice came through the door, "Hurry up in there preggers, we still have to get to school on time."

Luke grabbed is bag and made his way out to the car. As he got in he comment "Haley as much as I love you for trying to shed light on the situation, I would appreciate it if you didn't call me 'preggers' very much or like at all."

Jake laughed and pulled out of the car. "What all did the doctor tell you yesterday?"

Luke gave them a quick run through. Jake asked questions as they went, "Have you made an appointment with the specialist yet?"

"No."

"Luke! That's really important." Jake reached in his coat pocket, pulled out his cell, and after forcing the number out of Lucas preceded to set an appointment.

"You've got an appointment next week after school."

"Thanks, Jake." Lucas said. "And you guys I want to tell Nathan, Peyton and Brooke, but I just want to wait a little longer, okay?"

Two nods returned from the front seat as they pulled into the student parking lot of Tree Hill High.

* * *

Okay, I haven't really had much of a chance to put an Author's note on here and I've been wanting though there's not a lot to say. I hope you all are enjoying this story and keep reading. I love hearing, well, reading what you guys think about it! All I ask is that you tell me honestly what you think about it, no need for fancies...I appriciate straightforward reviews. Thanks! 

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	8. How we Prove Ourselves

Chapter 8: How We Prove Ourselves

As they emerged from Jake's car, Lucas turned to the other two teens, "I'm gonna go talk to my teachers before school to see what I can do about the classes I missed yesterday. I'll see you later."

Haley watched as her best friend walked off in a direction away from them before turning to Jake, "You like Lucas."

"Haley, come on, no."

"Don't lie to me Jake Jagielski, why else would you have noticed the fact his six pack was gone." Haley laughed as her accusation caused Jake to go red in the face. She smiled proudly, knowing she was right.

"Alright, I do, I did," Jake admitted. "But I have Jenny to think about and now he's…" he lowered his voice to a whispered, "Pregnant, it makes things so much more complicated. There's nothing I can do about it now."

"Just stay out. He'll know you care if you stay there and support. God, I can't imagine being inside his head right now. He's "with child" and the father cheated on him." Haley lamented. "But you know what, I think it will work out in the end."

She conclude her thoughts and they joined Peyton outside the school.

"Hey, there." The blonde curls blew in the wind.

"Hey, um Peyton, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Would you mind babysitting Jenny next Thursday. I'm helping Luke with a school project thing."

From her new position behind Peyton, Haley threw Jake a quizzical look or two, and inwardly smiling.

* * *

"You don't have to be here." Lucas said for the third as he looked over at Jake who was slightly engrossed in a parenting magazine, "And neither do you." He turned to his other side where Haley was already nearly finished for her worksheets for history.

"I kind of do. You're my best friend, Luke. I'm not missing any of this." Haley smiled. "I am fully commit to be at your beck and call, I've already bought 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' and started stashing basic craving foods when you want beef and skittles at two in the morning."

"Don't you think that Nathan's gonna get a little suspicious?" Lucas asked.

"Me and Nathan haven't had sex yet, so I doubt it, and if he did…he wouldn't have if you wouldn't have chicken out of telling them last Friday."

"I know its just kind of weird still. I will I promised." Lucas reassured her. They waited a few more minutes before a nurse appeared calling out, "Scott, Lucas."

The trio stood up and followed her back to a small room. "We're just gonna get some basic info first okay?" Lucas nodded, and followed as they got his weight and height.

"And is the other parent male or female?"

"Male." He responded shortly.

"Is he…" the nurse began carefully choosing her words eyeing Jake in the corner. Lucas realized what she was doing and beat her to it, "The father isn't in the picture any more, but these are my friends…I can't seem to shake them."

The nurse smiled warmly, "It's good to have a strong support system. We'll just check your temperature, blood pressure, and heart, okay? Then the doctor will be in and we'll take a look at your baby."

It was another twenty-minutes before the sonogram gel was brought out. "Okay," Dr. Coffman warned, "It's going to be cold."

Cold was a bit of an understatement, but Lucas didn't have time to argue as the grainy black and white image began flashing across the screen.

"Oh my gosh." Haley gushed cupping her hands over her mouth, while Jake stood there grinning. Lucas looked at the picture and couldn't help but be excited.

"Right there," Dr. Coffman pointed at the screen, "There's your baby, Lucas. It won't be til another couple of visits before we know if it's a boy or a girl." He handed Lucas a towel to wipe of the gel off, before continuing, "There's just a few things that I want to talk about before you leave. First, you can't be afraid of eating, I know morning sickness sucks, but the more you do manage to get down the better, I'm gonna give you some vitamins to help out and secondly I'm going to eventually need family history, from both sides if possible, just to see if there is anything we need to worry about."

Lucas nodded processing everything around them, made an appointment to return in three weeks, and the trio made their way out the door of the office building.

"Hey, you guys, I've got to go meet Nathan, so I'll see you two later." With that Haley disappeared around the corner where she had park.

"She does that on purpose." Lucas informed Jake.

"I know. How about we go relieve Peyton and I can make some pasta. I mean you get dinner, and some practice with Jenny."

It was only an hour later Lucas found himself sitting on the couch in Jake's living room as Jake entered with two bowls of pasta.

"You know what Haley told while we waited? It goes for me too. I'm not going any where." Jake said, hoping he wasn't giving anything away.

"Thanks, it means a lot…" Lucas smiled appreciatively, "I'm still letting on this sink in. I'm kind of wondering how I'm going to get a hold of David's family health history without letting him."

"So, you decided not to tell him?" Jake asked knowing Lucas had been debating the topic for the last couple of days.

"He doesn't deserved to know." Lucas said simply.

"I'll get it without him knowing. Don't worry about it." He waited until he saw the blonde nod before settling to finish the movie.

Later that night after Luke had left and called an familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Maddie?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, Jake what's up?"

"I was just wondering if anything has changed in your family's health history since Jenny was born."

"No, not that I can think of, Jake. Why? What's going on? Is something wrong with Jenny?" The worried tone came clearly across the line.

"No not with Jenny. Maddie you swear not to tell David?" Jake said.

"That'll be easy since me and David aren't really talking to each other right now. What's this got to do with him?"

"Lets just David has a lot in common with your guys' little sister."

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	9. The Game of Life

Chapter 9: The Game of Life

"And so begins week number ten." Lucas announced as he stood in front of the mirror on rather early Saturday morning. The baby never let him sleep very late regardless of the day. "Today, we're gonna let Peyton, Brooke and Nate…hopefully."

Lucas nodded to himself, it had kind of reached a point of no return when it came to telling him. But he was finally getting used to this ideal of carrying a child, or at least as comfortable as one could get. He was ready.

He made his way out of his room and into the kitchen surprised to find Keith already nursing a cup a coffee.

"Morning." Keith said, getting up to get his nephew.

"No, its alright, I'm kind of giving up coffee." Lucas said reaching instead inside the refridgerator for the milk.

"Alright. You okay, Luke? You've been acting kind off lately." Keith mention nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why did you quit basketball?"

Lucas' eyes widen slightly, he wasn't sure what to tell him…but the front door opened to reveal Jake, "You know you guys should consider locking your door."

Keith laughed, "Or you could try knocking, Jake."

Jake shrugged, "Just testing your security measures," He smiled, "Luke, you ready to go?"

The blonde nodded a grabbed the sweater he had brought from his room. They walked out to the day, Lucas adding gratefully, "Thanks for saving me."

"You're going to have to tell him soon, Luke. But I figured, you already had a big enough task in front of you for today." Jake said as they arrived at Peyton's place where everyone had plan to meet. Brooke was only on time because she had spent the night. And Haley arrived dragging a Nathan who looked like he had only been awake for a good 10 minutes.

"So, what do we all want to do today?" Peyton asked looking around the room.

"Um, play a game? How about LIFE?" Haley suggested getting more excited by the minute.

"A little 1950's there, Tutor girl?" Brooke teased.

"Actually that sounds like a good ideal. I haven't played that since we were little. Let me go see if I still have it." Peyton disappeared, returning not to long after, "You're in luck Hales."

Haley clapped excitedly as Nathan just shrugged, making a move to gather around. The started the game and with in fifteen minutes Jake had landed on the 'Just Married' square.

"Here you go, a little pink lady to sit beside Jakey." Brooke said.

"Brooke just hand me the bag." He said, smiling as he pulled a blue plastic piece instead. He saw three pairs of eyes staring at him intently but he ignored it. "Your turn, Luke."

Smiling on the outside, and cursing at Jake inside his head, knowing what the other was leading to. Luke twisted spinner, and it was enough for him to also be forced to stop a the same piece as Jake. Taking the bag, he too pulled out a blue piece.

"Hey, uh," Nathan laughed uncomfortably, "You guys are just messing around, right?"

"I knew it." Brooke squealed excitedly as she saw the boys' face.

"Wow." Peyton said. "Well, Good for you guys."

"Oh, we're not…_together."_ They both stuttered. "Spin, Brooke."

The game proceeded along, with Nathan looking over at Lucas every couple of minutes.

Lucas turn came around again, and he landed on the space that read: Twins! "Oh, God, I don't think I could ever handle twins."

"Good then you don't have to worry about kids for awhild, huh, Luke." Peyton laughed handing over the plastic bag filled with the plastic people.

"Actually, like seven months." He confessed. Silence filled the room for a moment.

"What?" Nathan was the first to speak.

"It's why I quit the team, Nate, I'm pregnant." Lucas explained. "I was worried about telling you guys, but I already waited long enough, and I wanted you to know."

Nathan just stood up and left the room.

"I'll talk to him." Haley said following her boyfriend out the door.

* * *

Lucas entered the house as the cold rain began to fall outside. He wasn't sure how to take the day's events. Peyton had been surprising cool about the sudden info overload. It was Brooke and Nathan who had Lucas worried. He hoped they would come around, but it wasn't an issue could force.

He tiredly went to the fridge to see what food was in there. He grabbed the leftover sandwich from the day before, and stuff to make another. He ate about three sandwiches and nearly the whole canister of potato chips, before making his way to take a shower.

It was nearly nine, and Luke was finishing the rest of his homework for Monday, when Keith appeared in the door.

"Luke, I know you lied to me, this morning." The older man began. "I came in your room to get your dirty clothes and something interesting fell out of one of your pockets."

Lucas normally cool temperament and been tested not only by the day, but now by hormones as well, and he could feel his anger steadily rising uncontrollably.

"Just, whose is it?" Keith asked.

"Mine." Lucas answered shortly.

Keith's disappointment, "Okay, Luke, but whose is it? What am I supposed to tell your mother? Have you thought about any of this."

"I have been thinking about this since I found out that I was pregnant three weeks ago. That's right your queer little nephew got knocked up. I don't know what I'm gonna tell Mom, I haven't got that far already. Right now I'm worried about this child. I quit basketball, I've seen a specialist, I've given up coffee, alcohol, my stomach and most of my sanity…so, I'm sorry if this is going to be a problem for you." Lucas' anger rose.

"Lucas, let's just…" Keith started but Lucas had already risen to his feet. The older man shook his head as Lucas disappeared into the rain.

He only made it a couple of house when the cold registered. But he didn't want to go back so he trudged to the only place he could think of. He climbed carefully through the shrubbery around the window and knocked on the glass.

The window opened with a tire voice coming form inside the walls,"Lucas? What are you doing here?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" Lucas asked, eyes pleading.

Jake didn't even have to think for a moment before helping the boy into the house. "Lucas, what are you doing out in the rain. Here change into this." He tossed an extra tee and boxer pants in the other boys direction. "You look worn out. We'll talk tomorrow okay?"

* * *

Okay AN: So before any one complains about the LIFE scene, it was inspired by real events...It seems that's how my roommates feel like they have to announce everything. But we are a bunch of dorks , who do play LIFE like once a week, if there's a chance. And I thought of a million ways for them to find out, this was just the one that wrote itself out. And there's gonna be one more chapter that is the same time period I am gonna skip around a little after that. The Lucas pregnancy is only going to be the main focus of this first part of the story, but the I want to get into some heavy LAKE action. So I'm guestimating about four or five more chapters til the baby is born...and then we enter "part two".

**_Until next time, this is me...signing out_**


	10. Awake Beside You

Chapter Ten: Awake Beside You

It was a baby's cry that woke up Jake out of his sleep, but when he looked over to see Jenny still asleep in her crib, he tried to move only to remember the other half of the bed was occupied. He propped himself up on his elbow so see the blonde asleep on his back and gently cradling his stomach. Jake smiled seeing his stomach pressing against the white tee he had let the pregnant boy borrow. Cautiously, he started to reach his hand over the baby bump, and watched the blonde's face as he slept peacefully.

"Hey, there." He barely whispered, "I just thought I'd say hi, and your dad is a pretty awesome guy, just in case you were worried in there…or anything."

"Jake?" Luke groggily asked, sitting up, "What are you doing?"

"Just introducing myself." Jake smiled.

Lucas watched him for a moment as he watched Jake's hand still hovering around the barely protruding. His eyes. "I'm sorry." Lucas said looking down.

Jake's raised an eyebrow curiously, "What? What are you sorry about?"

"For sleeping with David. I was stupid, I just fell for it and he was simple, easy to please. I was scared…"

Jake watched the boy face crumbling under the weight of the guilt of this entire situation. It was breaking Jake's heart and his self control.

"I…" Lucas was cut off as Jake leaned in and caught his lips. Shocked at first it took him a few moments to respond. It was an unbelievable moments as for a couple of seconds in time it was just the two of them, nothing else.

"Jake…"

"Shh. I know. I just wanted you to know. And I'm not going anywhere. I can wait, and there's nothing you can say that is going to change that. So, go back to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

He laid back down and so that Lucas wouldn't protest. He waited until he heard the soft breathing before he turned back over to face Lucas, and whispered something that he had come to realize in the last two months since that party, "I will not go anywhere, because I am the guy for you Lucas Scott."

As he fell asleep several brilliant plans entered his mind, and he willingly allowed himself to fall asleep. But only just long enough. It wasn't even seven o'clock in the morning when he slipped out of bed, wrote a note, several in fact just in case Luke woke up and didn't see the first. Placing a still sleeping Jenny in her carrier, he slipped out of his house, grateful his parents were still at his grandparent's house. He locked the front door and made his way to Lucas' house. Pounding on the door until a Keith who looked like he hadn't got any sleep answered the door.

"I have a plan." Jake announced, "And I was just wondering if you want to help. It's for Luke."

* * *

Walking back from his twenty minute conversation with Lucas' uncle, Jake contently made his way back to his house, Jenny still as oblivious. He was feeling more and more confident about his life, one he had been afraid to admit to.

"One step at a time, baby girl." He looked down at his daughter. When he looked up he finally noticed something rather curious. He saw Peyton's car parked in front of his house and both Peyton and Brooke scouring his front porch. Silently he approached, smiling, "I'm pretty sure this why locks were invented in the first place."

Both girls turned around, surprise clearly written on both of their face, "So what inspired you two to try breaking into my house at a quarter to eight on a Sunday morning?"

"A surprise?"

"Funny, I wouldn't expect anything less of you Brooke Davis." Jake teased.

"I'm just full of all kinds of excitement, J. Jagielski." Brooke teased raising her eyebrows seductively.

"And yet, I'm still gay."

For that remark he received a harsh punch in the arm as Peyton laughed, "What's made you so bold this morning, Jake?" Peyton asked as they followed him in to house, and towards his bedroom so that Jake could place Jenny back in her crib.

"That answers the question." Brooke smiled as she stood in the doorway to see Lucas laying still asleep on Jake's bed.

* * *

By lunch time Brooke had managed to drag Lucas alone to the mall, and they cautiously eyed around the baby section in a couple of the stores.

"So, do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Brooke whispered, and Lucas just nodded.

She looked over at the blonde who was blankly staring at a small cotton bib, "You okay, Luke?" She was met with no response, "Lucas, what's the matter?"

Lucas snapped of his dazed, "It's nothing…its just…"

"Try me. Look, I know we haven't been the greatest of friends, and as weird as this situation is, I'm here for you."

"Jake kissed me last night." Lucas stated.

Brookes eyes widened, "Wow."

"And its just I do like him, Brooke, its just with everything going on, and what David did, the baby's other father, I'm not ready to put my heart out there, not when it needs to be strong for this baby."

Brooke smiled, "He knows that. But he still there. And maybe Jake's the kind of guy a heart will safe with. Just saying." He smiled back and she went back to looking through the rack, "These are really horrible. Who would want to stick these on their kid? Seriously."

* * *

"I told him I was the guy for him." Jake admitted to Peyton and Haley. Nathan dragged a few feet behind not really sure why he had been forced into this trip.

"Good for you, Jake." Peyton reasserting her signature phrase. "What he say?"

"Nothing I wouldn't let him." Jake reponded to Peyton's shaking head.

Haley smiled, knowing Peyton had this conversation under control and fell back to take her boyfriend's hand, "Thank you for coming."

"Just doing it for you. It doesn't mean I get this or agree with it." Nathan said.

"I know, but I think it's a step in the right direction." Haley squeezed his hand.

"Okay, okay. Remind me what we're doing here."

"It's all a part of Jake and Keith's master plan, to help Lucas…in the long run."

* * *

Author's note; I know the story seemed to stall a bit, but the next chapter is at 5 ½ months. And there is A LOT happening in that chapter. I just needed this chapter and the last one to set things up so that the story is able to progress where it needs to progress.

Alright.

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	11. The Home We Find

Chapter 11: The Home We Find

"Do you know what today is, Jen-bug?" Jake asked his daughter as he got her ready in their week old apartment conveniently only three doors down from Nathans.

"Today is Valentine's Day." He answered for her as she still hadn't managed too much more than babble and 'dada'. "And today is going to be a very good day."

He got her ready and dropped her off at the daycare that would watch her until her grandfather would pick her up after his shift at work. As Jake got to school he had mentally checked everything that needed to be done. He got out of his car and immediately found Lucas who's five month baby bump was hidden under a some carefully layer clothing courtesy of Brooke Davis. No one really seemed to notice, in their eyes Lucas was still Lucas Scott, his absence from the basketball team, passed off merely as an injury that would keep him out until the next season.

It was one of the good things that had come out of the last three months. No one at school noticed, Lucas was less scared, getting more comfortable. For Lucas, Jake knew they had passed his greatest fears. True, when Karen Roe found out upon returning to the states there was more than a fair amount of screaming, the only thing worse than her screaming had been David's attempt to call Luke, but those faded. And his mom came around: Karen Roe had never been able to stay mad at Lucas for too long. And Nathan was coming around, it turns out that much like Brooke it wasn't so much the gay part, it was the pregnant part that his mind could not fully wrap around. He wasn't perfected, but he was at least talking to Lucas now. However in Jake's mind the best had not yet happened, and with all hope tonight would help.

He came up behind Lucas and placed his hand and the blondes back briefly so he didn't draw any attention. "How are you doin' today, Luke?" He asked.

"Jake, I'm a hippo, no never mind the hippo, a whale…and I still have four months to go." Lucas gritted, "Not to mention my back and feet are going to kill me."

"Maybe the doctor could tell us something that could help when we see him today." Jake said as they made their way to first period keeping their voices lower.

"Jake, you have a game tonight…" Lucas started.

"…And there are five hours between the appointment and the time I have to be on the court…Don't worry...And I haven't missed one, and don't forget…" Jake reminded as the took their seats when the bell rang.

The girls had pestered Lucas when he said he wanted to be surprised, that he had eventually conceded to find out at the afternoon's appointment.

The day passed by uneventfully for the most part. Peyton received a whole set of anti-love songs she had been eyeing for a while from Skills, who finally got something right in their month long relationship. Brooke received many offers of love as she had every year, she also got a simple, appealing card from the new guy, Chase. Haley merely got a whisper in her ear to assure her that her gift would arrive after the basketball game that night.

Jake found Lucas quickly as soon as the final bell rang and made their way to the car.

"I'm surprised none of the girls offered to tag along." Lucas mentioned as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Jake shrugged it off, "You know there probably hanging out with their guys."

"Yeah you're probably right."

"I'm a genius like that." Jake said causing Luke to laugh.

By the time they were seen by Dr. Coffman, Lucas found himself anxious about finding out whether he was having a son or daughter. He barely noticed Jake's hand slip into his as the cold gel was applied to his protruding stomach.

"Here we go, let's see…" Dr. Coffman slowly moved the picture until they found what they were looking for. "Congratulations, Lucas, by June you're going to be a father to a son."

That word: _a son. A son! _A smile spread across both of the boys faces, and while the doctor finished the rest of the examination Jake quietly excused himself from the room, and waited until Lucas emerged.

"We still have some time, how about we go get…" Jake was interrupted by a incoming text. His face darkened at the message and shrugged it off. "H-how about we go get some dinner?"

The pair had a simple dinner on their way to the school, simple being relatively appropriate as Lucas had two hamburgers, and three packages of apples, and a water into which he released two packs of ketchup and lemon juice, declaring it tasted better than V8 juice while Jake blanched trying to hold in his chicken wrap.

"Just so you know," Jake informed the blonde, "After the game I call dibs on you."

"Really? Do I get to know why?" Lucas asked.

"You could, but that would ruin all the fun." Jake said grabbing his bag and making his way to the gym while Lucas walked through to the still unfamiliar audience benches.

* * *

"Okay, so why are we following my brother home, I really don't want or need to know what Nathan and Haley do on Valentine's Day." Lucas stated trying horribly to get comfortable but the baby was extremely active.

"I really don't need that picture in my head either. Thanks. And two, hold still, your making me nervous." Jake laughed glancing to the passenger seat.

"Yeah, you try having a bowling ball in your stomach then we'll talk."

Jake smiled as he compared the baby to a bowling ball, "Try rubbing it, it always worked when I did…when Jenny. Alright, we're here."

The two pairs made their way to the second floor with out acknowledged each other's company. And Jake led Lucas two doors to the left of the door that Nathan and Haley disappeared behind.

"Okay, so let me finish before you say anything. Keith and I bought this about a month ago, and the girls and I have been remodeling."

He opened the door, and Lucas could see the walls had been painted a light shade of green, the furniture looked slightly worn, but matched and the T.V. sat at a mere fifteen inches. The set up seemed a lot like Nathan's apartment and Jake went on to confirm that fact for Lucas.

"Only it's a two bedroom," Jake added opening one door, "This is Jenny and Mines room. And this one is yours and your little guy." Jake smiled as he watched Lucas look around the room. Keith had moved all Lucas' stuff earlier in the day before the girls came to work on the corner after school. Against the light blue walls sat a white crib and diaper changing table. The crib already had a small stuff teddy bear that Luke recognized as once belonging to himself, and a quilt draped over the side.

"When did you…" Lucas whispered.

Jake smiled shyly, "I called the girls when I stepped out of the office today and they picked up the stuff I asked them to get."

A couple of picture clearly drawn by Peyton hung above the crib one, with a sleeping Lucas sitting on a bed his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach.

"Wow, this is all too much." Lucas said.

"No, you deserve it, Lucas." Jake told him, "I want you to know that." He looked away shyly, "I give you the world Lucas, just to show you that I love you, and I'll wait til your ready."

Lucas smiled and turned to meet Jake face to face, "I'm ready now." Leaning in the two began intensely kissing each other. Coming out of the moment Jake took Lucas hand and led them into the other room where Jake's bed laid open.

"Jake…I'm ready to be with you…but not…"

"Shh…" Jake carefully pulled him into the bed and wrapped his arms around the blonde's body.

Xxxx

Okay, so a lot happened, we moved quite a bit and we're going to move more in the next chapter as well so all is exciting there. For those who wanted to see how Karen reacted, as of right now I plan to have those in flashbacks in a upcoming chapter. Right now there's something else that as to happen first.

Cb

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	12. The Ghost of Our History

Chapter 12: The Ghost of Our History

Jake leaned over the crib to check on Jenny whose was asleep after an early morning. He smiled as her grip tightened around the stuffed green cat sharing the crib with her. He made his way out of their room and towards the kitchen, but was distracted by the boy in the bathroom. The door was open, it had a tendency to lock from the outside when it shut, and Jake wanted to make sure if something happened he could get in to help, so he insisted it stayed open when Lucas was in there. No incidents yet, but Jake was now the witness of a fresh-out-of-the-shower Lucas, towel wrapped below the six and a half month bump he was now sporting.

"Aw, come on, Jake, you can't look at me like that." Lucas laughed spotting his roommate and boyfriend of a month.

"Why not?" Jake pretended to pout as he finally entered the restroom, placing a hand on Lucas' stomach.

"Because, we're having company in ten minutes and I still need to get dressed, which now takes three times as long to accomplish." Lucas explained playfully, granting Jake one quick kiss, "But maybe after everyone leaves, tonight."

"Ok, you win." Jake said making his way into the hall and into the kitchen, "Remind me why are we being invaded today?"

"The girls want to help me pick out names, and they kind of just wanted to hang out as a group…we really haven't been able to do that much, and they were kind of missing it." Lucas called back.

"How did your mom pick your name?" Jake asked.

"Actually she just picked Eugene, because it was her dad's name. Keith picked out 'Lucas', I really don't know why, he's never given the same reason twice." He explained coming from the back, now wearing sweatpants, still no shirt.

Jake smiled, "As much as I appreciate you shirtless, your brother might not."

"He can get over it, the pants were hard enough to put on. Anyhow, how about you; how did you become 'Jake Jagielski'? What is your middle name anyhow?"

Jake placed a cup of water and a bowl of fruit in front of Luke, "Jakob Phillip Jagielski." He started, "It's tradition, for the guys in our family. The first born son is named whatever his father's middle name is. Essentially you get to name your grandson."

Lucas watched Jake as he said this and was about to ask what he thought of this tradition when a knock came to the door along with the sound of Brooke's voice. Jake made his way to door laughing to, "Are we ready for the Brooke Invasion?"

He opened to door to promptly be met with a punch on the shoulder, "I heard that. Oh, and Chase is probably going to come by later. Oooh, shirtless Lucas," her eyes widened, "We didn't interrupt anything, did we? Because we can easily disappear to Nathan's place."

"Head out of the gutter, Davis."

* * *

"I still like the name Joel." Brooke reinstated her opinion for the third time. 

"We know, Brooke." Peyton laughed. "And Lucas said he'd think about it. How about you Nate, you find anything?"

Nathan sat arm around Haley, halfheartedly flipping through the pages, every once in a while his eyes would wonder to Lucas exposed upper half, "Uh,…no not really."

Lucas sighed, at least he was here. Skills navigated his way around Peyton, "I still think the boy should be named after me."

"Yeah, because Skills is a great name for a baby," Haley teased before turning to Lucas, "What have we come up with so far?"

Lucas looked at the list, "Um…Morgan, Evan, Riley, Adam, Clark, and Keith." A cough came from across the room, "And Joel. Plus, I've thought of some names too, you know, before."

"What? So, our help might be for nothing. That's not fair, Luke." Brooke pouted.

Lucas laughed as he got up to get some water, signaling Jake to remain seated, "Brooke, I hate to remind you, but this is my son…"

A knock interrupted the sentence and Brooke's head popped up, "It's probably Chase. Lucas," She saw the blonde headed to the door, "Don't answer it shirtless…"

"It's just Chase, he's not going to care. What's to worry about? Who else could it be?" He opened to door, and immediately wished he hadn't.

"You know most people respond to a phone call, after some has tried calling them for over six months."

"Yeah, well you kind of lost that right when you… I dunno…cheated on me. What the hell are you doing here, David?"

David forced himself into the apartment, "Oh, look a party. What are we doing? Celebrating the once sexy Lucas' entrance in to the unwed mommy club." The red head registered the shock faces on Lucas and Jake who was now just inches behind the blonde. "Oh, what? You didn't think I'd find out? Besides, it's not like I can't tell with his stomach as huge as it his."

"I think you need to leave. I have nothing to say to you, David." Lucas said.

"No, I think we need to talk about this." David said pushing Lucas against the kitchen island. He made his way to turn to say something hateful to the rest of the group, but he didn't get to say anything as a fist connected with his jaw and he was knocked to the ground.

"I believe you were asked to leave, and that's what you're going to do." The intruder looked up to see Nathan standing over him, "And if you so much as come any where near my brother or my nephew, ever, I will personally see to it that you pay, understand?"

David got back off his landed position watching Nathan carefully, and saw Jake wrap an arm around Lucas and he smiled, "Oh, so Lucas went running to Jake. Whatever, it make sense right? Remember who you went running to after my little sister told you she was pregnant, Jake?"

* * *

Okay so the return of David…it had to happen, unfortunately. Oh, well, enjoy…and as of right now the arrival of the baby will come the chapter after next!

_**Until next time, this is me signing out**_


	13. My Truth Is In You

Chapter 13: My Truth is in You

It only took a matter of moments for the apartment to clear of all their guest, Haley taking Jenny with her so that Jake and Lucas would be free to clear this situation up. Lucas was sitting on his bed his head submerged in his thoughts. Jake was leaning against the doorway watching the blonde who was gently running his hand around the unborn child, and he wasn't sure who Luke was trying to soothe more.

Cautiously Jake spoke up, "Where's your head at, Luke?"

Lucas' head shot suddenly remembering there was another person involved, his eyes landed on Jake for only a second before settling on the walls in front him. He didn't speak for a few seconds before he took and deep breath,

"I don't know if I can handle this, you know?" He began evenly, "I was just getting to a place where I felt alright about all of this. At first I saw this kid as the child of a man who cheated on me, and that…sucked. But then I remembered that I am Dan's kid and yet I'm nothing like him because I had Keith." A smile spread across his face, "I realized that about the same time I realized I had you. I even let myself pretend that my son was… Now, David waltzes in here and I have to remember that this is his kid, and I've never felt more alone."

"Lucas, you still have me." Jake reminded him.

"Do I, Jake?" Lucas looked directly at Jake standing in the door way, "You once told me that you have to be twice as honest, once for yourself and once for Jenny. And that's what I have to do, right now, because it's not just about me and how I feel. Right now, especially now, there are a lot of things that I need to figure out," He took a deep breath, "On my own."

Jake stood there feeling crushed at the sound of what he meant, "I…I understand, alright…um, I'm goin pack up my stuff, and Jenny's, and I'll give you the space…you want, but I'm not doing it because I want to, I'm doing it because I love you and if this is what you need, okay. I will be there waiting, for as long as you need. And if you…and…o…the baby need anything I'll just be a phone call away."

* * *

Peyton walked with her hands stuffed in her pockets, Skills knew when he needed to leave is girl to her own thoughts. Her mind was lingering why bad things happen to good people when she saw the newly familiar figure sitting on the river court bench, his eyes focused on the bottle in front of him. She approached him quickly, and when he didn't notice her, she grabbed the nearly full bottle out of his hands a slammed it against the court's concrete. He eyes blazed,

"What the hell?"

"No," She cut him off, "You don't get to 'what the hell' me. That's the question you have to answer. Let's start with why the hell would you cheat on Lucas? And just in case that wasn't enough you just had to come find him and possibly ruin the relationship he and Jake have been working extremely hard to build."

David eyed the blonde curls and spitfire stranger standing in front of him, "Come talk to me when the two guys you thought you could love end up loving each other…"

She remained there, "Welcome to the club, I'm already a member."

He looked down, "What's your story?"

"Like I would tell you," She stood up to him, getting in his face as much as her pounding heart would allow, "Allow me to fill you in on yours, when you cheated on Lucas you wrote yourself out of his story. Yes, you were the sperm donor, but that's it. So, right now you can either give a huge ass apology to Lucas and leave, or just leave and if he wants to get in touch with you, then he will, okay?"

A slow nod is her only response. And she leaves. She came, she released her wrath, and went on leaving David in her wake. He knew she was right, he knew he was stupid and that coming up here was mainly a reaction to discovering the grainy photo in his sister's new apartment and the recent breaking of his latest of a string of brief relationships. And part of he reason was coming up into Tree Hill was honest, he found out he fathered a baby. How does anyone react? To him, he thought this was his chance to save himself, believed so firmly that it was that seeing that he was too late made it worse. He didn't belong here. He dying anger tucked away, he made his way down the street on his way to disappear.

* * *

Jake kept his promise, for two weeks, he willing lived in his parent's house once more, watched Lucas from afar at school. Retrieved things from the apartment only through Nathan and Haley. Lived a doctor's appointment and learned what was new in the baby class Dr. Coffman was starting Lucas on through the girls' phone calls or brief visits. Nathan even showed sympathy to Jake by trying to talk to Lucas, but it did nothing. Jake did what he told Lucas he would do and it was breaking him.

When Lucas stopped going to school to finish the last three weeks through correspondence, it was Haley who informed Jake. Shaking his head to himself he skipped the last period of class and made his way to the apartments. Knocking on the door he waited until it was open, and stepped a foot so the door wouldn't close if Lucas decided not to see him.

The instant he saw Lucas on the other side of the door he began speaking, "Look, I just need a second. I know you want, need your space, but cutting myself out your life, cutting you out of mine…it sucks, Luke. And not having you in my life made me think a lot about how we both need to be twice as honest. So here it goes. I went to my cousins one night almost two years ago, and he got me into this club not too far from the one I took you to, and she caught me checking out this guy, who just happened to be David, and to prove her wrong I went out with her, and then slept with her. Yeah. She broke up with me right after that. And I thought that was the end of the rope, I had to face the truth and that's when her brother tried to make up for it. David slept with me when the night he knew Nikki was going to tell me she was pregnant. That was the moment I almost lost Jenny. " Jake took a deep breath, and continued.

"Maddie was a saint. She's the one who told Nikki to at least have the baby, and the one who brought me Jenny and the papers that told me Nikki wanted nothing to do with either one of us ever again. She would check in every once in a while, and so would David, I thought he wasn't as bad as he had been before, I thought he had changed by the time you met him. But I was wrong, and I'm sorry for that. And I let Maddie have a copy of the sonogram picture, and that's how David found out, she texted me the moment she saw it missing and I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you. And I'm telling you all of this now, because I owe it you be honest to you."

"So, um…while I'm being completely honest that you should also know that I miss being with you, that I love the look on your face when your thinking, I think your music abilities suck, but I love listening to you try, I love that you would put up with me even I don't deserve it. Your eyes are my favorite color, especially after you just woke up. This is the first embarrassing speech I have ever made to anyone, but if you wanted me to make a million of them I would. I'm not perfect, but I'm being honest; I'm being honest for me, and for Jenny and I'm being honest for you and _our_ son."

He calmly finished, took a breath and waited for the response.

* * *

Oh…I guess I've been feeling a little evil with my endings. And I realize this chapter is really dialogue heavy, like obesely dialogue heavy, but this is what felt right for the chapter and one of the chapter I put a lot of thought into what they were saying so I hope you guys appreciate that….Alright I hope you enjoyed.

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	14. This Angel Called Redemption

Chapter 14: This Angel called Redemption

Lucas stood at the door, practically staring at Jake as the brunette stood talking. The words didn't say the pain and pleading Jake would never admit to but Lucas could hear it in his voice. In his own desperation Lucas' mind fought to form a comeback, only to keep his heart at bay. Then Jake said the words 'our son' and all the words failed. He couldn't say anything, not that he didn't want to, but the fact was that Jake had just said the one thing his mind had been dreaming of, pretending, for the last few months. But after Lucas didn't say anything, Jake's eyes fell, defeated he shrugged,

"At least I tried, right?"

Jake turned to leave and Lucas' mind was finally able to react. He reached out and grabbed Jake's arms. The words still refusing to come, he simply crashed his lips into Jake's.

* * *

"Okay, Nate, you have my cell phone number, my dad's cell my…" 

Nathan interrupted Jake's speech with a laugh, "Jake, man, paranoid much? Don't worry, he's my brother, I'm not going to let anything happen to him. Besides what's the worse that could happen?"

Jake gave a pointed look at the eight and a half month bump protruding from under Lucas' white tank top. Luke took Jake's hand from his comfortable position on the couch, "Jake, I love you for worrying, but we'll be fine. He'll wait for you. Now go have fun at your cousins wedding."

Jake finally left with Jenny in tow and the brothers turned on the basketball game on the television. They had barely gotten into the game when Nathan looked cautiously as his older brother, "So, you ready?"

Lucas looked over, "Ready for a kid at seventeen? No. Ready to get him out of there? More than you will ever know."

Nathan laughed until he noticed the pained expression, "You, okay?"

Luke shrugged it off, "Yeah, yeah. I'm good."

Nathan waited til commercial before talking again, "Did you figure out a name?" Nathan asked.

"Yep…and I'm not telling anyone. Not even Jake knows." Lucas laughed, before inhaling quickly hoping his brother didn't notice. He slowly moved to get up and began walking around hoping to calm what he believed was an active day for his son. He began to reach for a glass to get some what when yet another sharp wave of pain hit, causing him to break the glass. Nathan jolted from his seat, "Man, are you sure you're okay?"

Lucas gripped the edge of the counter, pressing his lips, shaking his head, "I thought I was, but I think…I think it's time."

Nathan quickly registered what Luke was saying, "No, it can't be…Jake's going to kill me."

"Nathan! It's not really up for discussion or negotiation." Lucas voice rose as another wave came quicker. He was surprised, he had thought the ones farther apart had been the baby moving, but now…

A panicking Nathan Scott got his brother to the hospital in record time mostly scared into pressing the pedal harder every time Lucas let out a groan in pain. The nurses set about getting Lucas prepared while Dr. Coffman went out to the hallway to retrieve Nathan.

"Nathan, we'll be getting the baby by caesarean section and since Jake isn't here right now, would you like to be in there with him.

"What?" Nathan stuttered, "I, um..."

"This party isn't going anywhere without me."

Nathan suddenly had a one year old thrust in his arms as Jake made is way to follow the doctor into the delivery room.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked as his boyfriend appeared by his side.

"I had this funny feeling you would need me." Jake smiled, "And Nathan had enough sense to text me when you started having contractions. I didn't get far enough away."

"Ready to see meet your son, Lucas? Jake?"

* * *

Six hours later the pair found themselves in a room with everyone crowded around Lucas holding his sleeping bundle. 

"Hey, give the little guy his space." Keith said laughing from the back of the room at the group huddled around the bed.

"Not until we know his name," Haley said. "You know, Luke you can't keep his name a secret his entire life."

"She's right, unless you just want us to call him 'Broody Jr.'" Brooke smiled.

Lucas looked around at his family and friends and family standing there as if they were five year olds expecting Santa Claus to arrive with presents. Smiling he looked to Jake remembering their moment only a couple hours ago.

_The delivery had taken a lot out of Lucas and he laid asleep in a room, Jake looking carefully at the bundling laying near the bed of his father. Lucas slowly woke up, keeping his eyes closed as he heard Jake's whisper, "Hey there, look at you. You have got to be one of the most perfect babies. Your awake…"_

"_And quiet." Lucas said finally opening his eyes fully._

_Jake smiled as he turned around, "You did good, Lucas. Really good." He sat at the edge of the bed, "Every one is out in the waiting room, wanting to see him, most of them have come baring gifts. I'm pretty sure between Brooke, Haley, Keith and your mom they've even brought the entire gift shop twice over. And Brooke and Haley are getting ready to pound the door to find out his name. Do you want me to let them in?"_

_Lucas shook his head, "They can wait. I know what I want to name him, I just wanted to run it by you first."_

_Jake looked curiously as Lucas continued, "Remember…the day…David…appeared?" He waited for a nod, "Remember how we talked about how we were named?" A second nod, "I want his name to be Phillip."_

_Jake looked at Lucas, amazed and speechless causing Lucas to continue, "I mean I understand if you don't want…"_

"_No, no. I just…wow…are you sure?" Lucas nodded firmly and Jake allowed a small tear to fall…"Thank you, Luke. That means a lot to me."_

_He leaned down and kissed Lucas, "Now get some more rest before the welcoming committee arrives for Phillip, okay."_

Jake smiled as he took over, "His name is Phillip. Phillip Keith Scott."

There were a few smiles through the group and before Brooke could ask, Lucas spoke up, "For his father and grandfather."

* * *

Okay, hello. This update took a little bit longer as you will know if you've seen my profile. I'm trying really hard to get these out quick. Enjoy 

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	15. Hands of the Helpful

Chapter 15: Hands of the Helpful

Lucas pulled the sheets of the blankets and walked over to the other side of the room. He peered over to look at the month old Phillip lying asleep. Luke rested his head on his folded arms and watchd his son sleep. The dark hid the boy's hair which was clearly showings signs of being red and was the only resemblance he had to David that anyone could see. Without a doubt he had Lucas' eyes and nose and Luke smiled remembering that Jake said Phillip was already showing signs of inheriting Lucas' 'thinking face'.

"You know, usually people take advantage of the time the baby is sleeping to get some sleep themselves." Lucas looked up to see his mother standing in the door way.

Karen had been spending the night, sleeping in Jake's room while he and Jenny were out of town visiting his grandparents. She had taken her own advantage to spend some time with her son and grandson. And though she would never admit, she missed having Lucas in the house.

"I know," Lucas answered, "I just…it still amazes me, even though its been tough and there are some moments when I don't know what I'm doing…Just watching him sleep, makes me feel better."

Karen nodded knowingly, "I used to watch you when you were little, sleep. It was probably the only quiet moment I ever got…" She smiled and let a few moments of silence pass between them before continuing, "Look Lucas…I was disappointed when I found out that you had repeated my history…"

Lucas scoffed, "I think disappointed might be a bit of an under statement, Ma. I've never heard you yell that much, not even at Dan…and that's saying something. I wasn't sure if either Keith or I would be able to hear for a while…"

Karen smiled, "Wait til he grows up, and see how you handle the shock. But what I want to say is that I proud of you for stepping up, taking responsibility. And I know its scary sometimes, but I see you with him and you're doing a good job, Luke. I couldn't even stay angry…the way you were making it all come together…"

"I have Jake to thank for that…I don't know where I'd be without him."

Karen nodded, "Well, I'm going to head back to bed, I'll be out of hair first thing in the morning so you two have some time before Jake and Jenny come back."

Lucas nodded as his mother disappeared around the corner, before turning back to the little boy who was beginning to wake up,

"Hey there, buddy, worried you're gonna get left out of the fun, no chance of that, Daddy's here."

* * *

Karen had left the boys' apartment an hour before Jake and Jenny opened the lock,

"Luke?" Jake called, but no one responded. With Jenny in one arm, he set their stuff down with his other and made his way to the back bedroom. He smiled as he saw the blonde still asleep and he peered to see Phillip lying awake in his crib.

"Hey, there baby boy." Jake set his daughter on the bed, signaling her to stay quiet while he got Phillip out of his crib and into the kitchen for a bottle.

"Here we go, breakfast time, bud." He told the infant as he brought the bottle to the boy's mouth, "How were you and Daddy without us? Did you two have fun…wait until you're old enough to go with us…"

His muttering was cut off as heard an exclamation of 'Dada' from the back bed room. Jake made his way back there to find it wasn't him being summoned. Jenny was standing on the bed poking Lucas.

"Dada, 'ake up!"

Jake smiled as he realized what his daughter was saying, and laughed as blonde stirred causing the little girl to fall onto her butt.

"Dada! Up!"

"Hey, there baby girl." Lucas smiled. "I'm up. Where is your dada?"

She laughed and pointed at him, "Dada." And then pointing to Jake in doorway, "Dadee."

The two boys laughed at Jenny's reasoning before Lucas spoke up, "How was the trip?"

"It was alright. My grandmother wants to meet you and Phillip."

Lucas raised his eyebrows curiously, and Jake nodded continuing, "Yep, but don't worry…probably won't happen anytime soon. Speaking of anytime soon. What time did Nathan and Haley want us all over there?"

Lucas looked for the clock which had fallen during the night. Reading the number he answered, "In about thirty minutes. Any ideal of what they wanted to talk about?"

"No, they just said they it was a surprise. You need to get ready."

Lucas groaned as he pulled himself out of bed, his shirtless top exposing the scar of Phillip's birth. Jake's eyes lingered over the still raw looking mark, "How's that feel?"

"My stomach, flabby." Lucas smiled knowing what Jake really meant. "It'll only take me a few minutes. I'll be right out? Can you get him change?"

The makeshift family was ready in a matter of twenty minutes, just as Jenny spilled the juice all over her pink shirt causing them to be late by fifteen minute in arriving three doors down.

"Took you long enough." Brooke commented as the two boys arrived with their two kids. Haley took her time greeting them, and Nathan kept asking if anyone needed anything.

"Calm it, Naley…everyone's here. Spill." Brooke commanded and there were several nods of agreement.

Haley took a deep breath and Nathan took her hand in his while she began to talk. "Um, with everything going on and Phillip's arrival, we decided to wait to tell you guys, but my parents are selling the house and going across country in an RV."

Peyton spoke up, "Wait, then where are you going to live?"

Haley smiled at Nathan, "I'm moving in with my husband."

"What?!" Came several responses.

"We got married."

* * *

Okay hello everyone. So the last scene seems pointless for the LAKE but that is just to set up what I'm calling Part II….and its just going to follow Season 3 and 4 from here on out, more or less just adding Lake and Phillip. And then Skip ahead 4 years after that for Part III. So that's the plan for this story. And since I have stories finishing I have a Lake fic that is coming up…two eventually that I have ideals for and another Luke preg non-slash that'll be up within two months. So, yay.

Enjoy

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	16. Revealations

Chapter Sixteen: Revealations

Lucas stared at his reflection in the mirror, grateful that he had been able to lose most of the baby weight in the three months since his son was born. He ran his hand over the scar and smiled, thinking about the little boy who was currently at the daycare who had quickly became the center of his world. Lucas' smile widened as one arm came from behind him, hand resting with his on top of the scar, and the other arm coming over his shoulder.

"You ready for the first basketball game of the season?" Jake asked.

Lucas nodded. "Ready to get back into the game, again."

"Phillip gets to pick up some pointers from his old man." Jake smiled.

"Both his old men." Lucas smiled. He loved moments like this, where it was them. He loved his life more than ever, with Jake by his side. He couldn't imagine ever losing this.

"So, I was thinking," Jake started, "You know how we've been avoiding the whole town finding out about our…relationship status. And I was thinking…why do I give a shit about what they think? I've got you, and I don't want to hide that anymore."

Lucas' eyes widened, "You serious?" he looked to Jake who nodded, this had been their one argument in their time together. Lucas who had long since stopped caring about any stigma their town gave him was ready, but Jake who was just getting used to the stares the older members of Tree Hill gave him after Jenny's introduction was wanting to wait a little bit longer.

"Yeah, more than ever, but we should probably get dressed otherwise no one will get to know."

* * *

Haley James-Scott took comfort in the hand holding hers, and looked up to see her husband of six months.

"You alright, Hales?" Nathan asked stooping to kiss her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She brushed off the thoughts that were teasing her and smiled as Brooke, Chase, Peyton, and Skills came around the corner.

"Hey you guys," Haley greeted, "Have you seen Lucas or Jake? School's about to start and we don't have two of our starters."

There were several 'no's' before Brooke excitedly asked, "Can you believe we're finally Seniors?"

"Brooke you've been saying that for the last two weeks…" Chase began to lean and kiss his girlfriend, but she jumped unexpectedly.

"Look, you guys."

They all turned to look where Brooke was staring across the courtyard, where most of the school was looking as well. The entire school knew that Lucas Scott and Jake Jagielski shared an apartment, it made sense, two single fathers and best friends helping each other. But the sight before them clearly explained that two of Tree Hill's basketball gods were doing more than just sharing an apartment.

Lucas had his hand tightly entwined in Jakes who was leaning over as they walked to place a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"It's about time!" Brooke cheered as they approached the group.

* * *

The talk that raced through the school about the sight on quad from the morning seemed like it would never die. Some didn't care, some simply saw the newly public couple was one of the popular group, and no one would ever go against that, others, mostly freshmen and sophomore girls gave fair share of glares simply as a sign that they had realized that now they really had no chance to have either boy. But as classes released for the day and students entered the hall way, their minds were taken away from the rumors and their eyes were turned to the televisions in the hall way, as the time capsule from over a year ago played.

* * *

Hey I know this is short and slightly cheesy and while I love the first part I'm not too fond of the rest, but I'm in a very ecstatic mood cos today's my birthday, but this is also the calm before the storm so…Oh, and I have finished a story and started another check out my new Lake fic.

I hope to hear from you.

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	17. One Single Moment

**Author's Note**: I know it's a bit unnerving for me to put a note at the top of a chapter. But this was a difficult chapter to write…not only from the point that my computer is still down and I'm struggling for computer time, but the content of the chapter …which (WARNING) does involve the school shooting…And it doesn't exactly follow the show, mainly because I have characters that weren't there, but my version ends differently as well. It didn't turn out exactly how I had planned and really took on a mind of its own, and there's A LOT to cover Anyhow…I know it's been a while since I've updated…but I hope the length makes up for it a little.

Chapter 17: One Single Moment

Jenny sat in her high chair quietly stuffing the slices of banana from her tray into her mouth, watching as her dad fed a bottle to the baby in his arms. Unsatisfied with the amount of attention she slammed her fist on the tray, causing Lucas to laugh,

"Sorry, baby girl, I love you, too, but I've only got two arms," He leaned and kissed the top of her head, "Its just me. Since there was no practice, Daddy went to help Aunt Haley in the tutor centre, 'cos your dad is super smart like that. Although he wasn't that smart this morning, leaving while I was still in the shower, no 'good-bye' or 'love you' for any of us."

Jenny laughed not really understanding what he was he was ranting about and deciding her bananas might have been more amusing after all.

* * *

"It would help if the people you were supposed to tutor would show up." Haley frustratedly slammed two folders into the cabinet, "I'm sorry Jake, you could have had a free morning with Luke…and the kids."

Jake laughed, "It's alright, Hales, I mean I love my family but I'm not going to lie, and say I don't appreciated a few moments away. But what about you and Nate, you two could use the time, too." He teased, "How's it going?"

Haley smiled, pausing slightly nervous, "…uh, Good, we're…great."

Jake kinked a knowing eyebrow, "You sure? You just got really nervous, really fast."

"Yeah, its…" She saw her friends face, "Nothings wrong…per se its just…fine, I'm pregnant, and I don't know what to do…I can't even tell Nathan yet, I mean we were just talking about college…and now this."

Jake got up and pulled her into a hug, "I know it doesn't seem like it, but it will be okay in the end, it's going to be hard, but you can do it, and your gonna be great."

* * *

"How's my favorite kids in the world?" Brooke asked as her and Peyton came up either side of Lucas.

"They're good…we got new pictures, mom took them the other night." He said getting ready to reach into his pockets as the three of them rounded in to the building.

"Oh, my God."

He heard Brooke from his right and looked up in time to see Jimmy Edwards holding the gun. As he pulled both girls down he heard the sound of a shot, followed by a painful grunt out of Peyton. In a panic, he picked up the blonde girl and quickly followed Brooke out to the quad.

Moments later Lucas found himself watching his brother running back into the building while he was pulled on to a bus by Brooke with Peyton still in his arms.

* * *

Jake sat in between Haley and Skills against the wall with Jimmy Edwards, Marcus and Abby Brown filling up the rest of the wall, when a knock startled them at the door. Jake breath got caught up in his throat as Skills held Marcus back so Haley could open the door. He didn't know if he was more or less worried when Nathan and Mouth entered.

His eyes met his boyfriend's brother, "Nate…is Luke…."

"Luke's okay, man…he got on the bus with the girls…Peyton got hurt though…but he's okay…" His voice turned back to his wife who was holding onto him for dear life, "We're all going to be fine…Let's get out of here…"

Nathan started to lead the way out when Jimmy's voice, shaking, spoke up, "We're not going anywhere."

* * *

"Brooke, sit down." Lucas tried as he watched his friend pacing anxiously in front of him, her heels clicking on the gym floors where they had been taken to wait for parents. "You're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry." She sat down next to him, her sighs came out every few moments, and her anxiousness kept her fidgeting every few seconds, "I'm sorry…I'm scared, Luke…Peyton's hurt…and our friends are in there…"

"I know." Luke forced out a little too coldly, running his hands through his hairs, trying his best not to panic, but his resolve was failing slowly.

"And what if they get hurt…If something happens to Haley or Nathan, Skills…Mouth…or…"

"Jake…." Lucas finished.

Brooke closed her eyes feeling stupid as she watched a couple of tears escape down the side of his face.

"They're going to be fine."

Brooke and Luke looked up to find Chase joining them with Keith behind him. Chase took Brooke in his arms. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you, I was so worried…."

Keith went over to Luke, resting his hand on his nephew's shoulder, "How you hold up?"

The older man didn't wait for an answer to pull his nephew in to an embrace. "Your mother is at the school right now, with the police…And I know that's where you want to be right now, but I think it would be best if I take you to the daycare, we pick up your kids, and we go home, okay?"

* * *

"Hales, are you alright?" Nathan said attempting to get up to go to his wife who leaning over the trash can.

"Don't move." Jimmy yelled.

"She's sick…" Nathan yelled back.

"I'm fine…fine…" Haley voice shook as she moved back to the seat between Nathan and Jake.

"You're supposed to get past it…long enough to take it back. Just take it back." Mouth said staring at the table in front of him.

"Take it back?" Jimmy's voice kept breaking, "Do I get to take this all back, while we're at it…can I take back the days that I walk through here invisible, or the days I walk through here not so invisible being harassed, can I get the day my father saw me getting beat to a pulp, or the day he walked out on my mom and I."

Silence filled the room, and Jake slowly found his courage, "What about us? You don't think there's days we wouldn't want to take back?"

"Oh, right, like the night you won by only won by five points instead of the usually ten."

"More like the other night when Old Mr. Andersen, who owns the pizza place, told Luke and I he would no longer take our business, he didn't want "Any fag money contaminating his register" or some bullshit like that and Jenny had to watch her father being shoved out like he was a rat in the kitchen….or I'm sure Nathan would like to take back all the times his father treats him like he's shit or Lucas would like to take back the fact that his father spent most of his life denying he even existed…"

Jimmy's face contorted trying to come up with a retort, instead he forced his head away from looking at any of the others, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash and in a moment he realized that his finger was pulling the trigger.

* * *

Okay so there's the update…there should be what could be considered a part two that will be up hopefully by Saturday.

Xx

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	18. Every Morning Here After

Chapter 18: Every Morning Here After

Jake sat on the edge of his bed staring out the window in front of him as he had been doing for almost a week now, the memory of what had happened still there , but finally fading a little…slowly.

_He registered Haley's falling body as she hit her head on the table before he registered the sounc of the gun shot. It was almost as if time stopped for a second polite enough to only let them suffer through their shock for a second. _

"_We have to get here out of here…" Jake tried telling Nathan, who was more torn, unable to decide if he wanted to stay by his wife side or kill the kid who had just shot him._

"_Nathan, we have to get her out of here now…" He lowered his voice and prayed that Haley would understand what he was about to do, "You have more than just her to worry about and you need to focus on her and your kid, Nate."_

"_What?"_

_He looked up at Jimmy who was hovering scared, looking on the unmoving body of a girl who had once been nice to him._

"_She's pregnant."_

_The next minutes passed by in a blur….the memory hazy…Jake can see Jimmy's face and then is retreating back as the boy left with one last remark...and then the silence…before the final gunshot…_

The sound of car doors slamming stir Jake out of his memory, and inform him that they have arrived home. He can here his daughter's laughter, the sound of the crutches hitting the pavement only twice before Nathan's voice sounds, "I'm carrying you…You need to stay off your feet, for both you and the baby…for the next few days, weeks…I'm gonna be your feet."

"Haley, listen to him, please…you had a concussion and you were shot in the leg…be careful." Luke's worry brought the sounds of what Jake thougt might be a slightly annoyed Haley.

"Fine. But I'm not going to be babied."

"Just promise you'll listen to your husband."

"If you promise to bring your kids to come visit. And your boyfriend."

"Promise."

The footsteps slowly faded and Jake smiled as he heard the front door open.

"Okay, remember, Daddy might be sleeping so we need to be very quiet."

"Uh-huh. Shhh!!" Jenny replied, rather loudly.

Luke took Phillip out of the carrier and laid him in the small crib in the living room before making his way down the hall and his eye caught Jake sitting up in bed.

"You're up…Haley's officially out of the hospital, and Skills says Peyton anxious for us all to get together…her infection is almost gone..."

Jake nodded. Lucas watched from the doorway for a few moments, the last week had been hard on a lot of people, and though something told him Jake would be okay in the long run, it was the short term that had Lucas worried. The first night Jake couldn't sleep at all just sat in the front room, the second night he had to fall asleep alone, the third night was a little better, as was the fourth, and last night it slightly resemble normal, Jake still couldn't do more then letting Luke hold him but it was getting better.

Lucas thought he'd try again, he didn't want to push, but thought it might help, "Nathan seems to be taking the whole baby thing fine. I think finding out the way he did put things in perspective really fast."

It was almost as if his words hit something, and he quickly moved to Jake's side as he heard fall of tears. They passed in a few seconds, before the brunette started talking, "I think I forgive him…Jimmy for doing it all…I think I forgave him the moment I saw his face when I said that Haley was pregnant. As much as what he did was horrible, as wrong as it was…Haley or Peyton could have died too…but he was so lost, Luke, and scared…and that night I couldn't stop thinking about how someone could get in a place like that…and somewhere around one when Phillip started crying, I realized that if I ever lost you or Jenny or Phillip…I would be in place not too far from where he was…And the part that gets me the most is if something had happened to me or if his aim in that first shot would have been better and have hit you…what I'm trying to say is that I'm pretty sure I've forgiven Jimmy, but I'm having a hell of a time forgiving myself…it dawned on me when he was shoving that gun in our faces…that I didn't even tell you goodbye that morning…and I've been racking my head trying to remember why I didn't take two seconds to tell you I loved you and would see you later…"

Lucas looked at Jake bringing him in, "Oh, Jake, baby…we know that, we know that everyday…and as good as it is to hear you say it, it doesn't mean that when you don't say it that we don't know, okay? ..And you know what? Now we've got to keep moving, learn from what happen…"

Jake nodded, smiling, and was preparing to lean in when a small voice from the doorway, "Dada, I'm tired…"

Thirty minutes later, Lucas had reemerged from putting Jenny down for bed, "She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow."

Jake smiled, "Well, maybe we can take advantage of this moment of silence to do…"

"Do what?" Lucas played along climbing into bed.

"This," Jake said kissing Lucas, "Or this…" He added pulling off Lucas' shirt.

"Are you sure? You're ready? This is what you want?" Lucas asked carefully, as he started pulling off Jake's shirt.

"Uh-huh…right now…I just want you." He said crashing his lips into the blondes, his hands making his way towards Lucas' fly. Lucas responded with a mirror action before gently pushing Jake on his back…

* * *

Lucas' eyes slowly open only to find it was still a long way until he needed to be awake, or planned to be awake, and the other side of the bed was empty.

"It's alright, I'm right here," Jake's voice came from the rocker in the corner, "I was just watching you sleep…and Phillip woke me up, and then I started thinking…and you know how that goes…so I've been here for about an hour"

Lucas smiled, propping himself onto his elbow as Jake crawled back onto the bed, "What were you thinking about…"

"About what you said…learning from what happened…and then I thought about Nathan and Haley, how they knew at seventeen that they want to be together forever…"

"We're just like them...right?" Lucas asked confused a little, they lived together…loved each other and as hard as it got, he knew what they had would last…

"Except they're married, Luke. And I know that you've mentioned that you thought Nate and Haley could have waited until after college to have gotten married…and we can wait if that what you want…"

"You want to get married?" Lucas asked trying to keep up with Jake's rapid fire thoughts.

"To you? More than anything, Luke…I don't want to wake up and not see you. I don't want something to happen to you and know that I didn't do everything I could to prove that I love you."

"Jake, there's just one problem…" Luke instantly saw Jake's face fall, "It's not that…I love you and yes, I want to marry you, but we live in the U.S.A. which despite being a land of freedom…us getting married…_really _married...not one of those commitment ceremonies is still slightly impossible…here."

"One day it will be…Lucas, you are a man, a fact I can testify to, and a man who I watched give birth to a beautiful son, and some how you of all people fell in love with me...so, forgive me if I believe _anything_ is possible. Besides there's Canada, Belgium, South Africa, the Netherlands or Spain…your choice."

"I think someone have been doing some research.." Lucas remarked.

"Bottom line, Lucas Eugene Scott, is that someday, hopefully soon, somewhere I want to marry you."

Lucas looked at the sincerity in Jake's face, and knew, "And somewhere, someday, maybe soon, I will marry you, Jakob Phillip Jagielski."

* * *

Author's Note: So I couldn't resist and I had the sinking suspicion that a couple of you had probably gotten into a ritual of going up on you're email, seeing if this was updating and then holding your breathe in anticipation (cough cough, L. Kerr) so to save everyone I figured I'd update this before I update more things on Tuesday now that my computer is fixed! And while I'm here I actually think I have a few things to say…This was a pretty long update…but um what's another paragraph?

1)I think I have the rest of this outlined like I want it and sadly the end to this one and a couple of my others will be completed...although this will probably be the last of those 'cos I love this one!

2) Sadly, the two other Lake fics I was going to put up after this are not going up as planned due to the simple confession that One Tree Hill isn't my favorite show, and thanks to this season isn't even in my top ten…….my ultimate fav show of all time is Queer As Folk and in the midst of me an my roomies reliving all five seasons…I've came up with one QAF fic and one OTH/QAF cross…so look for that instead

3. I've decided that one of my goals for this story is to get more reviews than 'Better Than I Could Have Planned' So help me out with that!

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	19. Remembering How We Began

Chapter 19: Remembering How We Began

"He what?"

Haley's surprise caused her to momentarily lose the rhythm in which she was rocking Phillip as she sat on her and Nate's bed, leg propped up with a pillow on her guitar case.

"He proposed." Luke repeated from his position on the bed beside her.

"When did this happen?"

"The night you came home."

Haley's eyes grew wide, "But that was three days ago." When she was only met with a slight nod she continued, "I'm pretty sure that it states in the best friends' manual that you have to tell me about stuff like this within five minutes of it happening."

"Hales, remind me how long it took before you told me about you and Nathan getting married."

"Okay, so you have a point. Sorry, bout that."

Lucas shrugged, taking his son in arms, while Haley watched for a few moments, "Luke, I'm still your best friend, what else is going through your head?"

Lucas let an innocent smile escape, knowing he had been caught, and "Its nothing." 

"What?" Haley persisted, "I bet I know, you're wondering if you and Jake are too young, is it too soon, or what about college, Luke, I've been there, done that. But you love Jake, you know those answers."

"I know, and I have thought about all of that. But I'm not too worried about that…"

"Then what?"

Lucas suddenly focused all his attention on his son, "It's just when I thought about getting married, to anyone, to Jake…I just always thought I'd be the one proposing."

"What's so bad about being on the receiving end?" His best friend pouted.

"It's just with him proposing, and him getting the house, and him practically saving me…I feel like I'm the girl in this relationship."

Haley took only a beat before bursting out in laughter, "I'm sorry…" She started in between short burst of laughter, "I'm finding it hard to take that statement seriously from you."

"I can see that."

"Luke, you gave birth," She said, and watched his face fall a little, causing her laughter to mellow our, "And despite that, Lucas Eugene Scott, you are still and will always be one the manliest guys I know. And being saved has nothing to do with your 'Sex parts.'" She finished flourishing quotes signs with her last two words.

"Hales,…thanks."

"What are best friends for?" Haley reached to his shoulder, "Even though everything has changed since it was just you and me against the world…"

Gently Lucas raised his son, "Everything's changed? When did that happen, sonny boy?"

As if on cue, an excited, squealing Jenny ran into the room followed by Nathan chasing her on all fours, before catching up to his niece and putting her on the bed next to his wife,

"What are we talking about in here?" Nathan asked greeting his wife with a kiss, and a gently touching the beginnings of a baby bump.

"Lucas feels like the girl in his relationship." Haley recapped.

"Hales." Lucas hissed.

Nathan just shrugged and looked to his brother, teasing, "What? Are you a bottom, Luke?"

"Nathan." Haley hissed.

And just when Lucas thought he had been saved, Haley simply reached to Jenny covered the little girl's ears, "Well?"

* * *

Brooke put the picture that had been taken of the group from just before school started back, and picked up the next picture from Peyton's computer desk.

"I don't remember this one." She carried the picture back to where Peyton was laying on her bed her leg propped as well, on top of bunch of pillows of Brooke that had made their way over to Peyton's room over the years of their friendship.

Peyton looked up from her drawing as Brooke climbed next to her, "Um…I think that's the beginning of third grade, the three of us had spent a lot of time together that summer…"

A voice interrupted from the door way, "Two girls in a bed together, a straight man's dream." The girls looked up to see Jake in the door way, "Fortunately, for all three of us, none of are straight men. What are you two up to?"

"Reliving the glory days of when you were part of the cool kids." Brooke teased, before spotting the clock, "Oh, I've got go, I've got to meet Chase. See you later, P. Sawyer."

"What about me?" Jake asked, faking hurt.

"Bye, _Mrs_. Scott." Brooke said as she disappeared out the door and Jake took her spot on the bed. "I remember that summer. Third grade, right? Good times."

"Yeah." Peyton said.

Jake set the picture aside, "So, how are you doing?"

"I think I'll be alright, provided I stay away from any more people with guns."

Jake laughed a little, "Yeah, that's probably good advice."

"Where are the kids?"

"With Lucas at Nate and Haley's place. I didn't want to bombard you at once."

"But you invaded Hales." Peyton raised her eyebrows.

"Luke promised he would subject them more to Nathan, while he talked to Hales."

"So, why didn't you join them?"

"I wanted to see how my friend was doing…I guess a lot of things have been put in perspective lately…and I wanted to make sure you knew I remembered…"

"Remembered what, Jake?"

"That picture? That before Nathan, and Brooke, it was the two of us against the world for a little, wasn't it? I always think of you as one of my best friends…"

"You too, Jake."

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Jake interrupted the silence and they both laughed, "Besides getting shot."

"Aw, nothing much, you?"

"Actually…"

* * *

My life is a crazy train of stress! But that's beside the point. So just a little friendship chapter of happiness…They need some calm for a little and then more drama as graduation…and then we skip ahead four years…and then we skip ten years or something like that.

Oh, only other thing to say, a thanks to JustAnAmatuer for inspiring the conversation between Luke and Haley, from a review of one of my other stories! So thank you.

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	20. Hints in the Dark

Chapter 20: Hints in the Dark

_Chaos._

_Screaming._

_People ran through the halls in front of him and yet he stood still. He calmly walked forward through the mess of dropped backpacks and panic. Then he saw her…Jenny toddling through the crowd, and his pace quickened. His eyes followed as the little girl darted to the end of another hallway…until she disappeared behind the large doors that led into the gym._

_Taking a deep breath he opened the door, and he wondered for a moment if he was in the same place. Everyone, including those he has just seen running wildly were now seated calmly in graduation robes in rows of chairs. He looked down to notice that he too, was now dressed in an overbearing blue tent…he smiled as he spotted Brooke and Chase sharing a glance from two rows apart…His eyes skimmed the rest of the crowd…Haley was walking her large baby bump to take her place on stage, the goofy grin of Skills caught his eyes as his friend whispered in the ear of Peyton sitting practically in front of him. Besides Peyton was Nathan whose eyes were most likely focusing on Haley…he was now looking for some one in particular, but the seat next to Nathan was empty…_

_The lights of the gym suddenly swirled as if in a wrestling match or the beginning of one of the many basketball games he had taken part in. A spotlight stopped on him, blinding him. As he put an arms up to shade his face, he noticed that the stage was also spotlighted. _

_To his horror Lucas sat on chair facing to the side of the stage, the blonde boy holding on to their son. Lucas was screaming to someone whose arm was pointing a gun at half of his family screaming back, but their was no sound turned on in his head at the moment. He rushed forward. The sound of his voice breaking through the silence,_

"_Jimmy, don't…" He ran up the stair until he too, was in the line of fire._

_From this position he could now see the man brandishing the gun was not Jimmy Edwards…_

_The villain of this image suddenly spoke up, "A little gift for you…son."_

_Gun Shot._

_Screaming…_

His eyes broke open quickly, and his body heaved for a few moments, the breath had ran out of him as if he had just played an entire game with out a break. His panic was not calmed by the fact that it was only five thirty and the other side of the bed was empty. Then, slowly the sounds of the real world seeped in to his head. He could hear sounds of a zipper and some knocking around in the kitchen, which stirred him out of his bed. Momentarily sticking his head into the other bedroom he saw both Jenny and Phillip sleeping calmly.

"Good morning." Lucas greeted from the stool he sat on, jars of peanut butter and jelly on one side, his laptop on the other side which made the only light in the room.

"A bit early to be using the 'good' don't you think?" Jake questioned before kissing his fiancé on the top of the head. "What are you up to?"

"I was getting ready for this weekend…and finished, so I thought I'd work on the book…"

"What are you doing this weekend?" Jake said trying to think of a reason.

"After everything that happened….Mom and Keith thought we could use a weekend just the four of us…"

"Me, you," Jake interrupted. "Your mom, and soon to be dad?"

"No," Lucas laughed, "You, me, Jenny and Phillip…two days…of what my mom said would be relaxing family time…besides…it mini family vacation. Our first." Lucas smiled running his arm around Jake's body to pull him in…

"When were you planning on mentioning this?" Jake questioned.

Lucas first consulted the oven clock, "In about two hours when we were on way."

Jake laughed, "Some times I wonder." He pulled away and headed to the refrigerator to pull out the orange juice.

Lucas returned, "How'd you sleep?"

Jake's eyes shot up, "Uh…fine…weird dream, nothing really…you know…"

"It wasn't that one with Nathan in a ballet again, was it?"

"Luke, baby, that wasn't an weird dream…that was beyond a nightmare…uh, you haven't talked to your da…Dan in while have you?"

"Besides evil glares, and occasional taunts when he tries to stalk Nathan at the basketball games? No…why?"

"Nothing…like I said it was a weird dream…"

* * *

"Pink or purple?" Lucas held up in the bathroom of what Jake had loving termed a vacation 'hut'. It was cheap and the not the most of scenic location, but it was theory that matterd.

The one and a half year old pointed happily at the purple night set, which she allowed Lucas to put on her, chatting most of the time in what she thought was a coherent language pausing every once in a while in which Lucas would either 'um-hmm' or 'really'.

"Ready for a movie?" Jake peered in holding the practically six month old Phillip.

"Yeah, we're ready, aren't we baby girl?" He picked her up and followed the other two to where the tv set was ready to go.

"What's the show?" Lucas asked sitting on the couch , placing Jenny on his lap.

"I've got 'Meet the Robinsons' for now, and once they go to sleep…I've got a movie for just the two of us."

Jake hit the play button on the remote before wrapping his arm around Lucas, their kids situated between them. Looking at the four of them Jake leaned back, pushing the memory of the dream out of his head.

* * *

Okay, so first I know the ending isn't amazing and seems a little flat, and I know it seems like a family fluff chapter, but beware that you can't just over look it, its got some pretty important foreshadowing, for a soon to be upcoming chapter….I know it is my evilness, what can I do!

And don't forget my goal is to get more than 99 reviews! So help me….! Thanks…

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	21. Write Our Own Story

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Write Our Own Story

"How did I fall in love with such a morning person?" Jake yawned emerging from the hall, while the world outside their apartment was still fast asleep, to find Lucas hunkered over the computer animatedly typing the latest addition to his novel.

The brunette shuffled to where the blonde was sitting and wrapped his arms around Lucas leaning to whisper, "You're worse than our son."

Lucas smiled at those words and turned to kiss Jake before turning his attention back to the computer screen in front of him. Jake stayed there for a few moments before deciding he wanted a glass of water.

"I was worried that the kids would wake us up early, I should have known it'd be you."

Lucas laughed, "Jake, baby, they're both under the age of two…I don't think they've quite realized what Christmas means…we've probably have a couple more years before they get too thrilled about it."

"I can't wait…" He smiled mischievously as he watched Lucas' eyes focus on the words before he continued, "…our Chapel Hill apartment…trying to get regain strength after games and finals to have a four and three year old launch themselves into our bed."

"What?" The blondes eyes shot up, "What are you talking about?"

Jake stayed where he was standing, "I got my letter, and too…a couple a weeks ago…they offered me a full scholarship, too…" He smiled as Lucas came over to him, "It's all gonna work out after all."

Lucas leaned in, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It's your Christmas present." Jake shrugged.

Luke's bee-line for Jake's lips was interrupted by the sound of a cry out followed by Jenny's voice carrying, "Shh, Pil-ip, shhh."

The two dads made their way to the kid's bedroom where the little girl was standing next to the crib.

"What were you doing, little lady?" Jake asked lifting his daughter up, "Did you wake up your brother?"

Jenny innocently shook her head back and forth, stopping when the sound of banging came from the front door. Jake looked to Lucas, "So much for a calm day…"

The blonde nodded, "I'll get it..." He told Jake, and with his son in his arms he made his way to the front door where the banging had yet to cease, "Calm down…I'm coming."

He opened the door to find Nathan, red-eyed, "Nate? What's going on?"

"Luke, its Dan…he's had a heart attack…"

* * *

"I always knew that Dan Scott was an asshole Scrooge, but isn't this taking the metaphor a little too far?" Jake remarked fixing his tie in the mirror, "Ruining everyone's holiday by dying…"

Lucas managed a weak smile, "Leave it to him to die on holiday, so no one could forget."

Lucas stared at the mirror, his position next to Jake, and stopped fumbling with his own tie, and rested his hands on the sink. He felt and hand on his back, and waited a few moments before he spoke,

"I know we've been avoiding it, but what's the use?" Lucas started trying to surprises the anger, "What if my everlasting inheritance from 'Daddy dearest' is HCM? What if Dan Scott actually found a way to ruin my life from the grave? If I have it Jake, there goes basketball, my scholarship, our plans…all out the window."

Jake watched his boyfriend's anger boil there in front of him and waited a few moments, "I don't know what I should say, baby. I'm not gonna lie to you, I'm scared for you. I don't want this for you, Luke…but if you do have it, what else can you do besides what you've always done, where Dan was involved."

"What's that?"

"Prove him wrong. Show him, he can't control your life…"

* * *

Lucas stood there in his jeans and t-shirt, alone on the mound of dirt. The pile beneath his feet was finally beginning to look like the surrounding ground around it instead of the fresh pile it had been two weeks ago.

"So, you got me." Lucas stared, "I bet you died hoping that your death would only be the beginning. Had to ruin my life somehow, right?" He didn't expect and answer, simply let the wind blow for a few moments, "But you failed, not really surprising, huh? You got me, but you didn't get Phillip. And I might not be playing basketball, but I'm still gonna do better than you. And more than anything I feel like its safe to say that at least I'm not gonna die a miserable, unloved, failure…"

* * *

I told you it foreshadowed! Hope you enjoy…there's roughly two or three, maybe four more chapters in this section of the story…and then we're gonna copy the show a bit and I'm going to jump a head four years to after college. Yay

xxx

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	22. See Through Our Own Eyes

Chapter Twenty-Two: See Through Our Own Eyes

"So, you get to be my brother-in-law, sooner rather than later." Nathan commented towards Jake as he looked at the invitation Haley had just hand him as they all sat around the table in quad before school started for the day.

"It's just a small ceremony three weeks from now, a week after graduation to make sure everyone will be here before go our separate ways." Luke said, wrapping his arm around Jake who back against the blonde's chest as they both sat straddled over the bench. "Then we decided to wait ten years and then have a big ceremony here, if its legal or in Canada or Spain or where ever we can."

"As long as I get to be your best man, Luke…both times." Haley said.

Nathan laughed at his wife, "But I'm his brother and a man, Hales."

She smiled sweetly at him, "And I'm his best friend and your very pregnant, very hormonal wife who says you won't be getting any unless I get to be the best man."

"You win."

"That's what I thought."

The group shared a laugh as Mouth approached, "I hate to interrupt the seemingly-yet-not stereotypical cheerful All-American high school scene, but Principal Turner wants to see Haley and Jake before school starts."

Jake shook his head, "Its probably about those damn speeches we have to make at graduation. Why the hell did I tie with Hales for valedictorian?"

"'Cos you're smart, and its quite the turn on." Lucas explained as Jake started to get up, "I'll meet you at my mom's for lunch?"

"After what you just said maybe we should meet at the apartment…but unfortunately you had to promise your parents we'd be there…but until after school…" He leaned in a gave his boyfriend a long parting kiss.

"Thank heavens we're not a bad as Lake over there." Haley commented giving Nathan his own parting kiss that made it look like her competitive side was emerging.

"Yeah." Brooke laughed, "You keep telling yourself that, _Naley_."

Haley pulled out of her kiss to look at the cheerleader, "Shut up, _Brase…_"

Nathan laughed, "Brooke, don't hate us because he doesn't let you go any further than making out."

"Well, well…" Brooke stuttered for a few moments glaring at Nathan, "Well at least we don't play the break-up, make-up..game like Blondie and Baldie over here."

Peyton looked at her best friend, "Okay, first of all we broke up once for, like an hour 'cos it was a misunderstanding…" She shot out before continuing to the bigger issue, "Second of all, why don't we get a cute coupl-y name like the rest of you?"

"Because," Brooke explained, "If we combine Petyon and Skills, we only get 'Pills' or 'Seyton'…"

"You know 'Blondie and Baldie' got a nice ring to it…"Skills wrapped his arm around the artist, "Me and my girl, we're original like that…not conformist like you all with your cutesy…comformonist-y…"

"Baby, stop while you're ahead." Peyton interrupted him with a small kiss as Haley and Jake finally broke away from the group.

"Should probably go find out what Turner wants…" Jake said as he opened to the door for Haley.

* * *

"It feels kind of weird seeing you seniors walk in at this time of the day." Keith commented from his position behind the counter next to Karen as Jake walked in to where Luke was sitting.

"Nice to be free for a little…" Luke had commented, he'd been there a while since he was one of the lucky ones who had free period right before lunch. "Hey, baby, so what did Turner want this morning?"

A dark face came over Jake as he took a seat, "Turns out that Turner and the school board have gotten some calls from the community about having two teenage parents speak at graduation. Well, first he said that it 'wouldn't look good' for Haley as pregnant as she is and so she asked why I could speak since I wasn't pregnant. He fumbled for a few moments…and said in not quite the same words that it was because I might not have given birth, but I was still a teen dad. And he continued, very elaborately about the wrong lessons it could imply."

Jake shook his head, running his hand through his hair, "It's the one things that I hate about this town: it pretends to be this quaint, friendly small town, but do or be one thing one person dislikes and it bites you in the…but, hey…on the bright side at least I won't have to worry about what to say anymore, right?" He ended bitterly.

* * *

Principal Turner walked to where his car was parked, not too far from the front doors the students he oversaw had fled the moments before the second they had heard the final bell ring. He opened the trunk and tossed his briefcase in when a voice came from hind,

"Four years and its almost over, lots of memories." He could recognized Lucas Scott's voice as it continued steadily, "I'm sure you have plenty of your own, but I was thinking about my freshmen year and Mr. Taylor was broke her leg and you had to fill in for her Life Ed. Class. We were talking about peer pressure when Jake and Brooke got into an argument about pressure and individuality, and you broke it up…do you remember what you said?"

"Not exactly…it was a while ago." The older man sighed.

"I do. Maybe because I thought you meant it." Lucas shrugged. "You said that what they were talking about was the most important part of high school. That as important as the lessons in the classroom were there was more to high school. You said high school was like pre-school to college and the real world. We were going to start seeing who we really were as individuals with ideas and opinions to offer the world. That we would have to face challenges, and overcoming was part of being stronger people. That disagreement was the sign that we were all still unique…and therefore the world was still progressing forward. And that we shouldn't be afraid of being who we were…"

"I still believe that, Lucas…"

"Then what I don't get is why your punishing Jake and Haley for learning the lesson."

* * *

"Honored guest, parents, and graduates…I'll be brief, since you get the privilege of getting to hear two speeches. And I didn't know what I was going to say until I came across a book I had given a friend…in those pages are the words, 'There is a tide in the affairs of men…"

Haley James Scott looked out into the sea of people before her and kept her mouth moving despite the inner monologue that was amusing itself inside head. This would be the first of two speeches she would be making and after everything that had happened she could still honestly say that if was the next one that she felt more honored to give. Her eyes fell on members of the crowd, her best friend who, though he would admit it was the reason she was standing at the podium, her husband sitting beside him and her hand went instinctively to her stomach where her son was. She smiled as she finished the end of her speech and made her way back to her seat as Jake took his turn.

He stood up there, unfolded the piece of paper he had been clutching in his hand, the result of graduation robes not having the convenience of pockets and smiling boyishly he began, "The funny thing is that I too found a quote that I felt spoke true at this time, much like my fellow valedictorian, and I have a whole speech that too, centers around this particular quote. It is not the same quote, and I have now decided that what that quote is or what I was going to say about it, because there is something else that needs to be said at this particular moment."

He could feel the unneccasary tension and alert radiate from a number of members of the audience, and he ignored it gracefully and continued on, "Another quote came to me as I approached this podium, that a friend of mine's father once told me that 'A discovery is said to be an accident meeting a prepared mind.' And I just discovered something I probably should have seen before, but just was prepared. We have all arrived here, graduation, for a moment in time we are all temporarily at the same destination. Yet, each and everyone of us arrived in a different way; some of us took one day at a time, others make have closed their eyes and rushed ahead, a few pushed buttons and hoped for the best, planes, trains, skateboard or wings we all achieved this. And for each of it, this may mean something different, but at this time it is important to see that despite differences we still want the same things. We will go on like this…striking out to seek success, or happiness, but to do so we must each find our own way of staying to true to ourselves and to our path we must follow. If we don't the world would plateau and stop its amazing progression. Just as Haley and I found speeches from words of wisdom, all of us must take our different goals and have the courage to find success…"

* * *

Ok wow…yay another chapter, I'm surprised how long it turned out…One more chap before we skip ahead! So, I will admit I loved writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it…and I know some might think I should have written Haley's but that speech was brilliant and I didn't want to copy so while the credit goes to the OTH writers, I thought her inner monologue would be cooler to observe

_**Until next time this is me…signing out**_


	23. Just Remember to Breathe

Chapter Twenty-Three: Just Remember to Breathe

Lucas shifted in the uncomfortable chair and looked to his husband sitting next to him, "Not exactly where I pictured us on our wedding night…"

Jake let out a quick laugh, and sarcastically let, "I bet they did it on purpose."

"They would." Lucas played along, as his brother came rushing to where they were waiting.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

Keith Scott knocked on the door and waited until he heard the 'come in'. He entered seeing the one year old he considered a grandson sitting on a blanket in the corner. The little boy smiled upon recognizing who had entered and tried to toddle, to the best of his ability. Phillip Keith Scott looked almost exactly like Lucas had at that age, except for the undeniably red tuft of hair that was the only remnant of the truth.

He picked up Phillip and looked at the blond staring at the mirror, "I keep remembering when you were this little…" He waited for a response, but didn't get any, "What no sarcastic remarks about me getting emotional?"

Lucas stirred from his stare, "What? Oh, sorry…just thinking."

Keith smiled and placed his free hand on Luke's shoulder, "All I can say is breathe."

Haley swung open the door, "Oh, sorry…but you've got five minutes…here let me take this one." She waddled over to get Phillip.

"Are you sure?" Keith asked.

"Of course, maybe he can help convince his cousin to get out here already." And with that she disappeared back out the door.

Lucas looked to Keith, "Any wise words of advice?"

"I'm still processing the fact I'm at your wedding…"

"Commitment ceremony." Lucas corrected.

"Wedding." Keith confirmed. "It doesn't matter what anyone else calls it, it's what you call it…"He sighed and shook his head a little, "As I've said, the only thing I can tell you is to remember to keep breathing."

Fifteen minutes later as he met Jake at the front of the room, he realized that the simple advice was the best set of words he could have heard.

Jake took Lucas' hand, "You are and will always be the man for me, Lucas Scott, and I promise to love you forever, and nothing, not even death will stop that."

Lucas face blushed as the ring was slipped onto his finger. He took a deep breath as it was his turn, for being the writer of the pair he was unsure he could live up to the simple words Jake had just vowed.

"Jake Jagielski, from the day we met you have been saving me, and I have been falling more and more in love with you. And there is nothing that could happen that could ever stop that."

He took the ring from Haley and slipped it onto Jake's hand. The man leading the ceremony smiled and look up.

"Jake Jagielski and Lucas Scott, with these vows you have made, and by the rings you have exchanged, you have expressed your undying love and devotion to one another. So, with the power vested to me by those gathered here today, I declare that in our eyes you are married. You may now seal this with a kiss."

The pair willingly obliged, before making their way down the small aisle and headed towards his mom's café for the reception. The girls had decorated the entire room for the occasion and had cleared the middle section for a small dance space.

"It's a good thing that you didn't invite a lot of people. We wouldn't have been able to fit." Haley laughed as dinner and speeches finished.

Lucas copied her laugh as his best friend pulled him to dance.

"You alright?" He asked as she made a weird face.

"Yeah, I'm good…" But before she could go any farther their eyes were drawn downward.

* * *

Nathan led Lucas back to the room, both boys' face broke into large grins as they came in the door way.

Haley looked up, "Meet James Lucas Scott." She looked to the baby she was holding, "Jaime, meet your Uncle Lucas."

Lucas carefully took the small baby in his arms, "Hey there baby boy," He looked at his brother and best friend, "He's beautiful. You two did good."

Nathan looked to his older brother, "We want you to be his godfather."

Lucas nodded and turned his attention back to baby Jaime, "You and your momma just had to steal my thunder huh?"

Nathan excused himself for a moment leaving the best friends.

Lucas sat on the edge of the bed. Haley smiled at the sight of uncle and nephew, "Luke, I'm not going to lie, I don't know how I'm gonna do this..."

Lucas looked straight into her eyes and shrugged, "Just remember to breathe."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't know what it is, but when I update a chapter that I feel really good about early in the mornig/late at night depending on how you look at it…I don't get the regular amount of reiews.

Anyhow, this chapter goes to a roommate and good friend of mine who inspired me with the greatest advice ever, he said, "Whenever you have everything to do, and no idea where to start, the only way to proceed is to pop in a movie you care absolutely nothing about, sit in the middle of the floor with a plastic spoon and bond with a pint of chocolate soy ice cream." ….So we popped in the Lord of the Rings (the only reason we own those movies is because of Sean Astin)…and here we are, I've written updates for three stories (the other two will be up tomorrow), and started on writing the next chaps for the jump ahead! Although I ask that you be patient as reviews are going to be slow I have two shows I'm working, plus two really complicated dresses and two shirts that need to be made before the third of May. but Enjoy…And review this time…please!


	24. Five Years, Two Months, and Six Days

Chapter Twenty-Four: Five Years, Two Months, And Six Days Later

Lucas got out of the cab, paid the man the money due and made his way to his house. He took a moment to take in the sight of the modest house sitting there in the moonlight. It had only been theirs for two months. Two hectic months ago. Lucas took a deep breath a quietly opened the front door, dragging his suitcase in, glad that was no one was awake; he wasn't supposed to be home for two more days and he had wanted to surprise them. He laughed there were still a few boxes sitting unpacked. Those they agreed to unpack together. He set his suitcase in the hall closet and quietly made his way up the stairs. A smile broke across his face as he realized Jake had gotten around to putting up the pictures.

A picture of their wedding day…only five more to their 'big one' next to the most recent picture of his brother's family. Nathan and Haley had gone to Duke with Jamie in tow, and after college had followed Nathan to New York for his basketball, Haley had gotten a job teaching and they had welcomed baby Ella Grier only a few months ago.

Brooke's picture came next a framed newspaper clip from when she opened Clothes over Bros in New York. She was doing very well for herself, and he gotten plenty of calls from the girl as she tried to keep her cool about the growing business. And now she was calling Haley and him plenty asking questions on how to raise a child. She had adopted the now three year old Daphne only a year ago. Although Lucas had to admit Brooke was doing well enough on her own, that he didn't have too much advice to offer.

Peyton was next, she was on her own. Her and Skills hadn't made it too far past high school, and Peyton had gone on to pursue her dreams only to find they weren't all they were cracked up to be. Last Luke had heard she was moving back home to figure out what she wanted to do next. She had sent the pictures from when she had arrived in L.A. and the picture was of her in her extremely tiny apartment.

The next picture made him laugh remembering when it had been taken. Keith and Karen had been sitting on the bench swing, when his little sister, Lily, who had arrived nine months after Jake and his wedding, had catapulted herself onto her father causing the swing to fall to the ground.

The final picture was of his family. After college they had followed Nathan and Haley to New York for Jake's basketball career, while Luke stayed at home to write. Two months ago they moved the family back to Tree Hill, so Jake could take a year off, and Lucas could promote his book and its soon to be released sequel.

He looked in on the seven year old girl asleep in the middle of her very pink room. Jenny's personality could be compared to Brooke's. Always excited to talk, meet new people, loved playing dress up, and was so far a very good student. The room next to hers was Phillip who took after Lucas quiet nature, and had already picked up the smile he had mimicked off of Jake.

Quietly making his way to into his own room, and making sure it was in fact his husband fast asleep, a memory from college flashed in his mind as he fell asleep.

"_Why was Mouth in our bed?" Lucas had asked, embarrassed when he had woken up next to his friend after a night alone in the library. _

"_Him and the kids were watching a movie in there…and I moved the kids…" Jake was almost doubled over laughing, "Didn't you see me on the couch?"_

"_Obviously not."_

The sunlight streamed into the room and across the bed only six hours after he had arrived, enough to wake the blonde writer. He rolled over to find the other side empty. He looked around the room, smiling as he found Jake standing shirtless in his boxers in front of the full-length mirror that stood in the corner of their room.

Lucas pulled himself out of the bed, and walked behind him as Jake asked,

"What happened to the two more days?"

"Didn't need them…I couldn't wait to get back here." Lucas shrugged wrapping one arm under Jake's neck the other around his stomach. Tucking his own head against Jake's he whispered in to his husband's ear, "You look…"

"Fat?" Jake inserted.

"Amazing." Lucas corrected send his other hand down to the Jake's stomach as well, "You look better than I did."

Jake laughed, "Now I know you're lying."

Shaking his head he gently turned Jake around, and lowered himself until he was face to face with three and a half month bulge.

"Hey, there…" He whispered, "Daddy's home. And he missed you." He planted a kiss on the exposed skin… "And you…" He continued kissing upward until he made it to Jake's lips. "And you."

"I'm…" Jake began to comment when Lucas cut him off with another.

"If you say fat you'll ruin the moment…besides I'm jealous…"

"Why?"

"You had to out do me, and carry two…" Luke faked a pout.

Jake returned the smile, "We kind of did that part together."

"Did we?" Lucas raised an eyebrow as seductively as possible as the two of them made their way back to the bed. Jake laid carefully on his back and Lucas began to crawl on top leaning in for another couple of kisses.

"Daddy, why are you attacking Papa?" A tiny voice came from the door way causing Lucas head to shoot up.

The little boy with the ruffled red top stood in his pajamas, looking out of his big blue eyes.

Lucas quickly scurried off the bed to kneel in front of his son, "I wasn't attacking Papa…I was helping him get out of bed." Lucas thought quickly, and the six year old bought it and nodded.

"Daddy!" A seven year old shot into his arms, and he had to rise to his feet with her in his arms. "I missed you! I made a picture for you in school. And there's a new girl in school and no one was talking to her, but I did, and she's really really nice. Her name's Katie and she has a big brother and two big sisters. I told her that I was a big sister, she said that was really cool. Did you get to see Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley…and cousin Jaime and baby Ella?"

Lucas laughed, "Yes, and they sent something back for both of you, but I'm not going to give it to you until you both get dressed, and we eat breakfast."

The seven year old climbed down and ran out the door her little brother on her heels.

Jake laughed, "That got them to listen. We should get ready too."

"If you say so…but I wanted to finish giving you your gift…"

"If that was my gift from Nathan and Haley, we might to reconsider associating with them…"

"From me…"

"Oh, that was a _gift…_I thought you were attacking me."

Xxxxx

Alright there's the first chap of the third part. Pretty much just exposition as to what's going on…we'll get more into the drama as the chapters progress..

Review


	25. Everything We Hide

Chapter Twenty-Five: Everything We Hide

Jake's four month bump brushed against the counter as he put the identical bowls of cereal in front of Jenny and the spot where Phillip should be sitting.

"Phillip, buddy, hurry up we're gonna be late for school and you're not going to have time to eat." Jake hollered up the stairs. He smiled as he heard the now scurrying footsteps approaching. The red head shot into his chair at the island and smile broadly at his father as if he had won some sort of competition. Lucas emerged from living room on his cell phone, which Jake could hear squawking across the kitchen.

'Melinda' Lucas explained mouthing the name of his literary agent in between kissing each of the kids on the top of their heads.

"Sounds good. I'll talk to you later, Thans, Mel." He smiled, hanging up before greeting Jake. The blonde made his way to touch the soon to be added family member, but was cut off by his cell phone.

"Looks like she wasn't ready to stop talking." Jake teased as Luke answered.

"Mel…" He was once again cut off, and Jake watched confused as his husband's face darkened. Without another word the phone was clicked shut.

"Wrong number." Lucas explained, then turned to the kids, "Who's ready to go to school?"

Both Jenny and Phillip responded enthusiastically climbing out of the chairs and racing towards the door.

"I'll take them to school, after that…today, I'm all yours…" He smiled meaningfully.

"Alright, come on let's go you two."

The drive to the elementary school was uneventfully routine. Jenny's excited chatter about what she would be doing in music class, and even some chatter from Phillip about the field trip his class would be taking in the upcoming week distracted Lucas from his pestering thoughts. The stupid phone call he had been completely honest to Jake about. He took a deep breath, _it'll pass._

"Love you, Daddy." Jenny said running over to where her teacher was standing in front of the school.

"Bye," Phillip said as Lucas led him to the building.

"Hey, there, forgetting something buddy?" Lucas asked squatting down.

The boy pondered for a moment, looked to his dad for a clue. His eyes lit up with realization. "Love you, Daddy!"

"Love you, too, son." He reached out a hand to ruffle the red hair. Phillip ducked around and laughed as he ran to his class.

Lucas began to make his way back to the van when his cell phone rang. Nervous, he was relieved to see it was Jake.

"Blueberry or Raspberry today?" Lucas asked guessing the purpose of the call.

"Both. And an omelet? They are very hungry today and fruity pancakes along aren't going to make the cut. Oh…and lots of salsa." Jake made his order.

"Okay. See you soon. Love you."

The crowd as his mother's still thriving expanded café was beginning to thin out after the morning rush when Lucas walked in to take his usual seat at the counter.

"Good Morning, sir." The tiny voice sounded unseen from the other side of the counter. "What can I get you?"

Lucas leaned over the counter. "My, the waitresses just keep getting shorter and shorter."

"I'm not short. I'm four."

"Almost five, right?"

His little sister nodded. "What do the babies wanna eat, today?" Lilly asked coming round the counter.

"Raspberry pancakes. Veggie omelet. Lots of salsa. Got it, Lily-bug?"

Lily disappeared running shouting, "Mommy, Lucas' babies wants Razz-berry pancakes, the ucky kind of omelet, and lots of taco ketchup."

Karen emerged after about twenty minutes. "They're hungry today, aren't they?"

"Apparently." Lucas returned his mother's smile.

"Next doctor's appointment?"

"Tomorrow. And no, we decided that this time, we are not giving in. Surpirse."

"What are you hoping for?" His mother asked.

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know…one of each, so I don't have to decide?" Lucas replied.

Karen laughed, "Well, you better get these back to your other half before he comes hunting for the food. Give Jake our love."

"Will do. Tell Dad 'hi' for me."

"Will do." Lucas heard as he made his way out of the café.

Lucas had his hand on the door when he noticed the paper tucked under the windshield wiper. Curios he reached with the free hand to open it.

_Lucas—Last time didn't go as planned. We're sorry. Just give me a chance to explain. The whole story. The truth. I promise.—Levi_

_Xxxx_

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	26. Whispered Words

Chapter Twenty-Six: Whispered Words

_Two and Half Weeks Previous_

_It was the umpteenth bookstore Melinda had schedule for him to appear at in the past dozen cities. The first book had gained some moderate success, and the pre-released preview to its sequel was already earning some promised notoriety. Still, Lucas had been away for nearly three weeks, and as much as he loved getting response for the words he wrote, the bookstore were beginning to get on his nerves._

_He took a deep breath and followed to were the standard table and chair had been set up in front of the modest line. He sat through nearly a hour and a half of the routine gushing, the usual questions. _

"_Lucas." The shadow in front greeted._

_It was his first warning. Most of the people who came to get the first book signed addressed him as 'Mr. Scott'. The blonde looked up to see two men in front of him. The first man was roughly the same age as him, dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes on a face entirely unfamiliar to him. Lucas recognized the second man immediately even after the spans of time._

"_What are you doing here?" Lucas asked agrily._

_The first man spoke, "We just wanted to talk to you Lucas, if you have a moment after the signing."_

"_What the hell is there for us to talk about?" _

_The dirty blonde gazed uncomfortably at the man behind him, who stepped forward, "My __**son**__. Our son. What else?"_

"_Then there's nothing to talk about, he's not yours to talk about. Now if you could get out of line, there are people behind you."_

Lucas looked up from the note around the nearly abandoned street. He spotted the writer on the other side of the street catch his eye and disappear into the music shop nearby. Against his better judgment, Lucas stashed the food in the back seat of the van and crossed to the other side of the street. Taking a deep breath he followed into the store and to the corner where Levi was waiting.

"I didn't think you'd actually follow." Levi admitted.

"I just came to re iterate that I don't care about what you two have to say. Leave my family alone. Especially _my _son." Lucas whispered calmly, forcefully low.

"Lucas, David's trying to make up for the past. Make things right. With you. With Phillip. He went through a rough patch…"

"I'm not interested in his story."

"He's sorry."

"If he's sorry, why isn't he here?" Lucas questioned.

"If he had would you have thought twice about tearing up the paper and driving away?"

Lucas shook his head beginning to walk away. "What I don't get is why are you so interested in this, why are you running errands for David?"

There was a pause before the other man answered, "Like you, I would do anything for my husband. And seeing him take care of our daughter, I know not knowing Phillip is haunting him. I just want to help set this right."

Lucas could feel the words encroach on him, it took him some effort to push away their effect. "Well, too late. The right thing is just to leave us alone." With that he turned out of the aisle, out of the store, into the van and drove home.

"Hey, babe…took you a while."

Lucas plastered on a smile, "You know your sister-in-law, and she likes to talk."

"Um-hmm. And I'm sure you don't encourage her at all." Jake said, slightly waddling to retrieve the food. "Ugh, its cold, Luke."

"Sorry." Luke pouted, knowing he'd get away with it.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Why must your super powers always work on me?"

Lucas laughed, followed Jake into the kitchen coming behind the other man who was transferring the food onto plates. Once the food made it into the microwave, Lucas turned Jake around and planted several kisses, teasing the other man by traveling his hands down Jake's backside. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"Well, I was thinking about something that involved getting…dirty."

* * *

Lucas laughed as he stared at the empty room hours later, paintbrush in one hand, dripping white paint onto his older pair of jeans. "Not going to lie, I was imagining something a bit different when you used the word dirty…but I don't mind this at all."

Jake smiled guilty on the other side of the room, finishing his corner, "I didn't specifiy what kind of dirty…"

"True."

"Alright, while this dries. How about we put the cribs together…and by 'we' I mean 'you'?"

Lucas shook his head as Jake came towards him. "Sound like a plan. Wait, hold on, you've go something on your face…"

He reached for the paint on the other man's face, meaning to wipe it off…smeared it across the cheek. Jake instantly too the green paint and pulled the brush it upward against Lucas' necked. Lucas used this moment to lean in and catch Jake's lips. Caught up in the response neither of them heard the bell ring the first time. It was the second time that encourage Jake to head to the door. Opening it, they heard a familiar voice.

"Took you long enough…I didn't interrupt hot man sex did I?"

Jake laughed, "We wouldn't have answered the door if you had." Jake pulled the blonde in, "What have you been up to, Peyton?"

"Nothing much, officially unpacked so I thought I'd come say hi."

* * *

Peyton's stay lasted a while into the afternoon and when Jake went to go pick up the kids from school she even offered to help Lucas with the cribs.

"Look, Luke," Peyton started slowly, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Both nervousness and curiosity caught Lucas as he raised an eyebrow, "What, Pey?"

"This morning." The moment she said those words, Lucas had a feeling where this conversation was going. He waited for her to continue, "I saw a note on your car, and I saw you arguing with some guy. I wasn't stalking" Her voice now layered on a slight edge of panic, "I was just looking at what has change…And, it's just…It's nothing, right Lucas?"

Lucas paused careful, "It's something, but its not the something you think it is."

Her face was painted with confusion, so Luke preceeded, "The man I was arguing with is David's husband…The reason I ended the tour early was because of them. They were at one of the signings and I was afraid they were gone come after Phillip."

"So, it's David, _David?" _Peyton asked, shocked.

"He wants to make things right…I just don't want that…" Lucas explained, "Peyton, I haven't told Jake yet…right now isn't the right time, not with the babies on the way…"

"He needs to know, Luke. He's in this too."

* * *

"Alright, go get started on your work. I'm gonna go get Aunt Peyton okay?" Jake said to his daughter as they entered. Phillip dragged in after her; he had once again insisted that he didn't need a nap during school and wound up falling asleep in the van. The two kids disappeared into the living room while Jake made his way up stairs…He could just barely hear the words coming across until he got a bit closer.

"I haven't told Jake yet…right now isn't the right time, not with the babies on the way…"

"He needs to know, Luke. He's in this too."

* * *

A very huge thanks goes to everyone who is still sticking with this story despite the huge(!) vacation it took. Blame work and shows and me being a dork and running into a wall and essentially cracking my arm (the left/good one). So, keep on telling me what you think about the story. My goal for this story review wise is to get more reviews then "Better..." which is still holding strong at 99...if your new to this one or have been with a while...just let me know what you think. I only dislike non-purpose flames, which are just a tad annoying. Alright Enjoy!

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	27. All the Pretty Words

Chapter Twenty-Seven: All the Pretty Words

Jake allowed Lucas the honor of tucking in Jenny and Phillip that night while he retreated into the master bedroom for a moment alone. He pulled off his shirt and instinctively ran his hand over his protruding stomach, he rubbed gently barely realizing he was doing it. The words he had overheard had been nagging him all evening. He did take some comfort in the fact there were many things he could be referring to, unfortunately the more he the thought about the worse each possibility got; was it the book thing, what if it had something to do with the HCM, or worse what if…but Jake didn't want to even remotely consider that possibility.

Lucas came in laughing, at something Phillip had asked and followed suit in getting ready for bed. Jake climbed in bed, carefully positioning himself comfortable, which was becoming more and more of a challenge. He didn't realize that Lucas had gone silent and was just watching him. Lucas slipped on to he bed behind him, curious at his husband's silence.

"Jake…? Jake, baby?" He whispered silently to Jake's back, but was met with no response. Instead of pushing it, he turned off the lamp light and prepared for sleep.

"I can't imagine my life if it wasn't beside you." He whispered figuring Jake had already fallen asleep, the pregnancy had him worn out on most days. Smiling, Lucas closed his eyes.

Jake listened, the thoughts running through his head, keeping away halted at Lucas' words.

* * *

A week had passed, and Jake's mind had almost forgotten about what he had overheard, and was the farthest thing from the forefront of his mind as he got ready the morning of Phillip's class field trip to the zoo. Jake silently cursed himself for volunteering as a chaperone.

"Are you sure you're up for this, today?" Lucas asked from the other side of the kitchen, sipping on the glass of milk.

Jake looked up and smiled, "Right now, yes. In a few hours…we'll see…that's why we have a plan."

Jake grabbed bowls of cereal for the two kids who came running down the stairs, before turning back to his blonde counterpart, "You will go to the radio station, have fun answering question for your readers, then you can come meet us at the zoo. I will be the pregnant one trying not to feed a group of first graders to a ravenous…" Jake's rambling was caught by a sharp in hale on Jenny's part and he quickly mended, "..giraffe…"

"Daddy, you're silly." Phillip laughed, "Giraffes eat plants."

* * *

Jake stood in front of the lion area, with one of the boys hiding behind him afraid of being eaten. The other boys in the group, led by his own son stood faces pressed to the glass impressed as the lion sauntered around in the shade.

"Look, sweetie," Another guest patron came to stand nearby holding their young daughter up to see, "See the big cat? Much bigger than your cat isn't he?"

Jake looked over momentarily, and the other man caught his look, "Good day for the zoo, huh? Hey, you're that basketball player, right?"

Jake nodded. Before he could respond, the little boy behind him spoke up, "Mr. Jake? Can we go somewhere else now?"

"Oh, yeah…it's time to head to lunch with everyone else now. Let's go."

He led the group to the picnic area, and was beginning to hand out all the sacks when Phillip shot past him, hollering, "Papa!"

Lucas picked up the boy briefly, "Hey there, buddy, having fun?"

Phillip nodded.

"Have you seen any hungry giraffes?" Lucas asked, directing the question more towards Jake than their son.

"You're both silly." Phillip said going back to eat with the rest of his group.

Lucas moved to sit down next to Jake, "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly, alright…I might stick around."

"Well, now I'm here. Just in case you need to go get some real food." The blonde laughed at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich and juice box in the pregnant mans hands.

"That sounds like a good idea…mind if I go get some?"

Jake barely noticed Lucas look passed him briefly before he answered, "How about I go get it for you? Hamburger?"

Jake nodded, and turned his attention back to the table where two of the boys were beginning to fight over a spilt juice box.

Lucas hadn't returned by the time they were beginning away from the picnic area, and Jake was wondering what in the world was taking the blonde so long. They had moved all of fifteen feet around the corner, when Jake spotted him…and the man with the little girl from the lion habitat. He could see Lucas was mad, beyond mad…and then he could see why. Another man moved in view, the red hair evident…

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	28. The Fear of Fading

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Fear of Fading

Lucas followed Jake into the mater bedroom, unsure of what to say. He shut the door behind him and turned to face Jake, who was now pacing slowly on the opposite side of the room. Lucas watched, hands on his hips, trying to judge when would be the right moment to say something. Jake ran one hand through his hair while the other ran in small circles against the side of his stomach, trying to call them down, trying to calm himself.

Eventually he stopped and stared at Lucas, both trying to gauge the other, attempting to communicate silently.

"I just feel _so_ stupid," Jake's voice finally broke into the silence, "Of I al l the things I thought it might have been, I wasn't expecting this…" he confessed.

He watched Lucas' face cloud in confusion, that eyebrow rising up. Jake looked away and continued, "I heard you, last week, talking to Peyton about something you weren't telling me. I was going crazy thinking that it might be your _heart_ or something…worse…" Although in his mind something was telling him that this could be worse…

Lucas' face fell apologetically, "I didn't want to tell you, because it's nothing. I thought he'd go away…and with the twins on the way…I didn't want you to get worried…"

Jake's anger shifted slowly to David, never able to stay angry at Lucas for too long. And he knew he didn't have any real reason to be mad, Lucas did it all to protect them. Protect him, protect their son. Suddenly, the deep realization of what David coming back could mean hit him. His eyes widened.

"He says that he wants to be in Phillip's life…and if we're not willing to work this out on our own he will get a lawyer." Lucas sunk to the bed.

Silence once again filled the room.

"Daddy? Papa?" Phillip's voice floated from downstairs, "What's for dinner?"

* * *

_Jake pulled the cake out of the box from his mother-in-law's café, setting it carefully on the counter. The word's written across the top announced Phillip's Seventh Birthday. He could hear the sound of Jenny and Phillip's laughter intermingled with a number of people in the backyard._

"_Time for cake?" Jake called out._

_A deep voice sounded somewhere behind him, "No, time for a little game." It taunted._

_The next thing he knew he was pulling a rope, the more the other man the harder Jake pulled in the opposite direction._

"_Daddy, Daddy…it hurts."_

_Jake's eyes grew in horror as he saw it was Phillip in the middle, rope attached to each of his arms. In a split second he was staring at the cake again, however it looked different. The number seven now had a one in front of it…_

_A teenage red head appeared in the doorway, "Hey Dad…oh, hey Jake…have you seen my Dad…Papa said he and Levi came in here…"_

"_Yeah son I'm right here…" David came out of the hallway and walked over to Phillip leading him out of the door._

_The cake turned into a wooden picture frame boasting the words 'Daddy and Me' on the top featuring a familiar picture. A four year old Phillip sat on Jake's shoulder, both smiling identical smiles on a family vacation. Jake realized with horror that he was fading from the picture…_

Jake awoke with a start, his breathing frantic. Lucas' steady breathing signified that the blonde was still sleeping. Jake threw his feet over the side of the bed, sitting up. He took a few breathes before fighting upward. Opening the closet he dug on the shelf with difficulty, trying to find the right book.

He opened the album and calmed himself by looking at picture after picture of his family. They had the pictures, they had the memories…this was their family. They had worked so hard to get to this point, and David was threatening all of that. Carefully he set the book back on the shelf. He left to the hallway and turned, quietly opening another door. The cartoon nightlight illuminated the boy tucked underneath the green basketball decorated comforter. Finding a spot between a giant dinosaur and a basketball on the window bench, Jake sat listening to his son breath.

"Couldn't sleep either?" A whisper from the door frame.

Jake couldn't imagine what was going through Lucas' mind, if he was having this hard of time himself.

"No."

* * *

Peyton looked over the people filling Tric, smiling broadly that Karen had allowed her to come back , to have her old job back. Her smiling suddelnly dropped as she saw the man approaching her. She recognized him instantly from that morning.

"You have some nerve, walking in here?" She spat, trying to find one of the security guy against the wall.

"Don't call them over here." He asked, "I know who's side you're on…I'm just asking for a chance to talk before this becomes a bigger mess than it needs to be…and if they won't listen, I was hoping you would."

* * *

Hello, Hello. This chapter came out much different than I expected it to…Still I hope you all enjoy.

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	29. The Other Man's Tale

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Other Man's Tale

"I won't bore you with the details of how I met David, I know you don't care." Levi's voice spoke quietly in the office where Peyton had led him, if the door had been opened the music would probably have drowned him out. Peyton started to interject a comment but the man continued not to be deterred.

"Suffice it to say I've known David for about seven years. So I was there when he thought he ruled the world and thought he could mess around. Thought the rules didn't apply to him…I'm not going to pretend he wasn't an ass back then, even I thought, most of his friends, even his sisters did. I would like to say that it was finding out about Lucas' pregnancy, about his child that change him, that his first visit was a honest attempt of stepping up…but it wasn't. That was David trying to stay in control, he liked being in control…and then he lost it…

"He lost his job…and his drinking got worse. Then he started seeing this guy, Paul," The instant he said the name Peyton could se his face darken, and hear the anger just, "It was about a year after David had…visited…Lucas, that David found out he was pregnant. I can't exactly why it was that particular news that changed him, he stopped drinking instantly, found a well-paying job, started going back to synagogue, even got a better apartment. I'd never seen David so determined…Paul on the other hand, did not share his particular excitement. About four months into the pregnancy Paul and David had had another fight about the baby, Paul went out, got wasted. He showed back up at the apartment with a baseball bat…,"

Peyton had been expecting something bad to happen in the story, but that had not been it and her face registered the shock enough that Levi had to take a moment before continuing,

"He lost the baby. He was devastated…Peyton. I think somewhere in his mind, he thought that it was his chance to make up for everything, and what's worse is that I think it crosses his mind that he deserved to lose it all. It took a while for him to recover…recover enough to start going out with me, I don't think he has fully recovered. We had only been going out about eight months when we got married…and nine months after that Liana was born. She'll be six months next Wednesday."

Levi shrugged, "That's the whole story…I don't blame Jake and Lucas for feeling the way they feel…I understand where they're coming from…"

Peyton found her voice and interrupted, "I get that you mean well, but think about Lucas and Jake…they have worked hard to be where they are, to recover from what David did. They love that little boy, they are his parents, and you guys showing up out of the blue…questions that. Jake has been there since Lucas found out he was pregnant, Phillip is named after him!"

She paused only for a moment to see if he was getting what she was trying to say, "What if Liana was David and Paul's daughter. If you and David had been raising her and then Paul shows up…how would you feel?"

* * *

"How much of that do you think is true?" Nathan asked over the phone after Luke had finished relaying everything to him, including what Peyton had told them from her conversation with Levi.

"I don't know, Nate, I'm just worried…Jake is taking this hard, I'm scared about what the added stress will do to the twins..."

"Maybe…" His brother started but thought better and trailed off.

"What?"

"Look, don't hate for playing devil's advocate, but what if he's just trying to honestly get to know him…Lucas, Dan never wanted to know you, David apparently does want to…how do think Phillip will feel when he finds out that you kept him from finding about David…?"

* * *

Nathan's words had given a lot for both Lucas and Jake to think about. And it was one of the many thoughts pestering the pair as they pulled the family van up to the small pizza shop not far from home. As they entered the building, Jake nudged Lucas to the both on the other side of the room. The pair didn't seem to notice that they had walked in. David's arm was reaching across the table, grasping Levi's hand, waiting for their food to arrive. He turned to the infant in the carrier, smiling reaching to brush her hair down. Lucas noticed that she too had inherited David's red hair. Jake leaned over to him and whispered in his ear...Lucas took a deep breath and nodded.

While Lucas took the kids to sit down, an empty table far away from the other family. Jake walked directly to them, "We...are willing to talk about the possibilty...but it has to be on our terms."

* * *

Okay super short chapter…but it's needed…Plus, it also helps me get updates out faster, but the next ones are looking to be considerably longer. You want to know what else helps? REVIEWS! Let me know what you think, any thing your curious about, anything you would like to see in this story…

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	30. Ready, Set

Chapter Thirty: Ready, Set…

Lucas woke up earlier than he ever like to on a Saturday. He forced himself out of bed, not really wanting to face this particular day. He dragged himself across the wooden floor until his feet met the linoleum of the bathroom. He looked to see Jake holding himself against the counter with one arm, wincing a little as he brushed his teeth.

"You okay?" Lucas asked, worried.

"Yeah," Jake mumbled spewing a little toothpaste, he spit and rinsed before continuing. He pushed himself upright, took each of Luke's hands in one of his. He placed them strategically on his protruding bump. "Feel this."

Lucas smile quickly appeared as he felt a rhythmic thud underneath his left hand. Under his right he felt something pushing, not kicking like their twin, just gently letting their father know they were there.

Smiling he leaned in and caught Jake's lips, his arm traveled to the small of Jake's back pulling him closer.

Jake responded eagerly for a few moments, but as Lucas began to pull him out of the bathroom, Jake slowed it down before pulling away, "Luke, I want to do that, baby I do, but we can't…not today. I've got to get Jenny ready, and you need to take a shower."

Lucas sighed, knowing his husband was right. He nodded smiling, sighing a little, "You two will back though by two…so we can talk to him together, right?"

"Right." Jake kissed Luke on the forehead.

Lucas let Jake leave the room and proceeded to take his shower. By the time he had gotten out, Jake and Jenny had already left to go help Peyton and incoming family members set up Tric for Phillip's seventh birthday the next day. Lucas got dressed and made his way to Phillip's room, he gently opened it. He was surprised to find the boy already and waiting.

"Did Papa wake you up?" Lucas smiled.

The boy's shaking head slowly turned into a nod. "Just you and me, right?"

"Right. What do you want to do first?"

"Basketball!" The boy jumped off the bed, running for the closet.

Lucas laughed and followed the boy down the stairs and out the front door. The pair walked to the court allowing the pair to talk about things. Phillip's natured had never been to chatty like his sister, but when it was just him with Jake or Luke he'd wouldn't resist a prompt.

"What did you do in school yesterday, buddy?"

Phillip's grin went across his face, "We read lots of stories about different families, and then we got to share about our families. It was lot of fun."

"Oh, really, what did you say about our family?"

"I said I had two daddies, and a sister, and two babies on the way. And I said that I really want two little brothers, but I thought it might be nice if one was a girl, so Jenny can have a little sister and I can have a little brother. And I said I had lots of aunts and uncles, but only Uncle Nathan is _really_ your brother."

"You talked that much?" Lucas teased.

Phillip didn't realize what was so weird about that, just nodded, "Todd said that my family is funny, but Emmie said it was really neat that I have two daddies. She only has her and her mom in her family."

Lucas smiled to himself as they approached the rivercourt.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Why doesn't Emmie have a daddy, and I have two?" The practically seven year old looked so innocent asking that question. Lucas took a while to find the answer.

"Well, bud, I think its because everyone is special, right?" He waited for a nod, "And so all our families have to be special too."

Phillip was satisfied by the answered and began dribbling towards the basket. Jumping as high as he could he hurdled the ball towards the basket. Father and son sharing a moment of pride watching it go through the net.

* * *

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" Lucas asked as the pair finished their lunch while Jenny and Phillip watched a movie in living room.

"Yeah, Brooke and Haley really went all out for it. Jamie was helpful too, he and Phillip are a lot a like."

Lucas nodded. He let a few moments of silence pass by before taking a deep breath. "We probably shouldn't put it off any more."

"Probably not." Jake agreed.

The pair made their way to the kids in the other room. "Hey, Jen-bug, can you go up to your room for a few minutes, Daddy and I need to talk to him for a sec?"

The girl's eyes grew wide, "He's not in trouble, is he? He still gets his birthday, right? 'Cos I'll give up my birthday for him."

Lucas laughed, "That won't be nessacary, just go we'll tell you later, okay?"

The little girl disappeared running out of the room. "Hey bud, you remember when we talked about how every family is special?" Lucas started…it seemed the safest place to start.

The red head nodded.

"Well…" Lucas suddenly didn't know what to say. Jake spoke up, "Well, every baby is made special, when there are two people…who have a special bond a baby is created."

"Is that why you're gonna have two babies?" Phillip asked.

"Yeah. Daddy and I have a very special connection and that why…but, I wasn't there when you were made. Someone else was there."

"Where did they go?"

Lucas spoke in the silence. "Your…your other dad, made a lot of mistakes, and it was really safe for him to be around. But he wants to try again, and wants to meet you. But if you don't want to meet him, you don't have to? It's up to you."

Their son sat there for a few moments, reading the faces of his fathers. "I think three daddies is too much, but if he wants to be my friend…I think that's okay."

Lucas smiled, while he was proud of Phillip, and in all honesty the boy's words comforted him, but he also felt a nagging feeling about the whole situation. A knowing that if Phillip was okay, then he had no more excuses, no more reason to put it off.

* * *

Okay, hey everybody. So I've been doing a lot of thinking as I write this story. And as with every story, there's just a point when you know you're approaching the end. And I know I've hit that point. _It's not over yet, _but it's getting close ...I can feel that. Although with this story, I was thinking about all the ways it could progress and I've already started writing the sequel and another story I've been think about. I thought about just keeping the sequel with this story, but as I look at the sequel, I see how important it for them to be two separate stories. But I already have five chapters written for it, and I'm super excited about it mainly because I did not see it going there until I was writing it. But first I know I can reach my goal of 100 reviews before this story is over. I set that goal ages ago, and I know you can help. I'm not big into begging or offering incentive, but I'm toying with the thought that the 100th reviewer will get a special preview of the sequel. How does that sound? I hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	31. Happy Moments Inbetween

Chapter Thirty-One: Happy Moments Inbetween

Lucas kept the smile to himself, trying to focus on his son's chatting instead of his brother approaching silently behind the newly seven year old.

"There he is!" Nathan declared, lifting his nephew into the air turning the boy to face him.

Jamie, who had been standing beside Nathan ignored his father. Lucas laughed as the six year old slammed into his legs.

"How's my favorite nephew?" Lucas asked.

"I'm your _only_ nephew, Uncle Lucas." Jamie laughed, his face turned serious, "If you _had _another nephew…who would be your favorite then?"

Lucas pretended to contemplate the question for a few moments, "Would it be okay if you both were my favorite?"

"Maybe…Yes." Jamie concluded.

Meanwhile Jake had greeted Haley who was holding baby Ella closely, "How's my lovely sister in law?"

"I'm doing good," She looked behind Jake, "How about you? Nathan told me about David."

"We're doing good. We're gonna make this work. What ever is best for Phillip, right?"

Haley and Jake faded into conversation, as the party got started once nearly everyone had arrived. The kids were playing in the middle of the club, that seemed much larger with no one except for the family taking up its space.

They were about ready to serve the food when the door opened and all eyes turned to the new arrivals. And with it the tension in the room skyrocketed. Brooke made a quiet curse, while Peyton watched wearily as Levi and David, carrying Liana and a brightly wrapped box.

No one said anything, until Haley carefully walked up with Ella in her arms, "Oh, she is so cute, how old is she?"

Lucas quietly thanked Haley inside his head, and made his way behind her.

"Glad you came," He exaggerated, it wasn't an out right lie, he didn't want to disappoint Phillip, although it would have given more reason on Lucas' part to keep David away.

Phillip came between the adults, "Hi! I'm Phillip Keith Scott." He announce to the arrival, "I'm seven today."

David bent down so that he was eye level with Phillip, "Happy Birthday, buddy, I'm…I'm…"

Lucas saw the look in David's eyes, and knew that even if he wasn't being entirely honest, he was at least sincere in his motives. He knew he was looking at boy who had obvious signs of him all over, from the red hair to the rounder cheeks.

"This is David," Lucas helped, "He's the one Papa and I told you about yesterday. Looks like they brought you a present, what do you say?"

"Thank you."

"Phillip." Jenny's voice shouts across the room, "It's your turn. Come on, or Lily gets to go again.

The party progressed with no further bumps, when the kids were starting to wind down Karen and Keith came up to him and Jake.

"We're gonna head out." Keith said carrying a sleeping Lily.

While he left Karen stayed a moment, "We're proud of you, both. I know it's hard for you to see." She shrugged towards the corner of Tric where Phillip was animatedly talking to David, and getting to play with his little sister.

"But just be careful, and if you two need anything, call us. We'll be there in a heartbeat."

Lucas nodded hugging his mom before having to walk off to prevent Jenny from climbing where she should.

Karen looked into Jake, "Don't worry to much, okay? Dan didn't win with Lucas, and David won't win with Phillip. You just take care of my grandbabies, you hear me?"

Jake hugged his mother-in-law, "I know better than to argue with you, Momma Scott," Karen rolled her eyes at the nickname while he continued, "I just hope your right."

* * *

So this is obviously slightly a short filler chapter, but this one and the next (and final) three chapters have hints and things that are very important that are woven through out them. I'm so excited. I have all three chapters written for them. So, kind of sad that I have the end of this story written, but as I said I now have almost seven chapters written for the sequel, and part of me thinks its better than this one, which makes me proud…progress is good. Let me know what you think!

Plan for now: Next chapter up tomorrow, Ch. 33 on Saturday, Ch. 34 and Ch1 of the Sequel up on Sunday…

Sequel: Carry your Heart in Mine

Xxxx

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	32. All The Possibilities

Chapter Thrity-Two: All the Possibilities

"I won again." Phillip declared, throwing his arms up in the air, running circles around the river court, while David stood there, bent with his hand on his knees. He had to admit the boy was good. He was never the best at basketball, but he was trying. Hoping it would count for something.

"Can we play another game?" Phillip asked.

David tried to catch his breath, "In a little bit, bud. I'm gonna go sit with Levi and then maybe he'll play with you. Why don't you practice some more free throws, okay?"

"Alright." The seven year old picked the basketball up again.

David forced himself over to where Levi was feeding Liana. Levi looked up as David approaching, greeted with a kiss as his husband sat next to him. They sat watching Phillip play for a few moments. Liana cooed from her spot, the sun hitting her thin layer of strawberry blonde hair. The little girl pushed away the food and reached towards where Phillip was playing.

"She wants to play with me?" Phillip smiled pausing for a moment.

"I think she does, but she going to have to wait a while." Levi and Phillip shared a laugh, "Why don't you show her more of what you can do?"

Phillip smiled and ran back to the hoop.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Levi asked.

He was grateful that Lucas had given them a chance alone. The last month had been full of visits with David's son, but they had all been supervised by Jake or Luke, usually both. But with Jake's six month check up today, and Jenny on a play date with a friend from school, Lucas had asked them to take him for the after noon.

"Um-hmm." David mumbled half-heartedly.

"What?" Levi asked curious.

"It's nothing."

"Right." Levi said, he hated being brushed off like that, he knew better.

David sighed, "It's just…I look at him. He's seven! I missed seven years of his life, and I know, it's mostly my fault."

"But…" Levi prompted.

"I still want to blame them, for keeping me away."

"Babe, what's done, is done. We've all need to move on, okay? You know that's for the best." He reach around David's shoulder and put him close, kissing his forehead.

"I know, I know. I was just thinking…"

He was interrupted by the sound of Levi's cell phone, "Sorry," Levi told David before answering, "Hello? This is him…yeah, yeah…that's sounds good….I will…when will I know?...Okay, yes…Thank you so much. You too…"

Levi hung up the phone and smiled, "That was my boss…I'm up for the promotion."

"That's awesome, babe."

Levi's face fell slightly, "It's just if it's the same one, and it stays the same…it'll be a bit of a commute."

"It's fine…" David's smile widened, "We'll make it work, right?"

Not waiting for an answer David got up and ran back out to the court. Phillip laughed as David tried to steal the ball and missed.

"Yes." The smaller redhead dribbled around David, shooting and watching the ball go through the net. The next sound came from his stomach, "I think I'm hungry." He told David.

"I think I am too. How about we go get some food, then drop you back off with your dads, huh?"

"Can we watch a movie after dinner, then I can go back home?" Phillip wandered.

"We'll check first. But maybe...okay, bud?"

* * *

"He likes spending time with you." Levi stated coming into the master bedroom that night after laying his daughter in her crib.

"I just hope I can spend some more time with him." David muttered going into the bathroom.

Levi shook his head and went to the office next door to turn of the computer. He found the right button, hit it, but as he made his way to leave his eyes caught the sight of what was lying on the desk. Picking it up he went back to the room.

"David, what's this?"

David peered out, "Oh, that's just from before…I was just looking at again."

"Are you still thinking about it."

"I dunno… maybe." David admitted.

Levi sighed, knowing this could either be good or far from it.

David saw the face on his husband's face, "I'm just thinking it could help with the possible moving thing, you know?" He explained, getting in bed.

Levi nodded, he had a point. He looked over the paper again, setting it on the nightstand before climbing in for the night.

* * *

I think I'm just getting too anxious but I decided to go ahead and put this chapter up tonight as well. I hope you enjoy….

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	33. Warnings To Save Us

Chapter Thirty-Three: Warnings To Save Us

Lucas opened the door to allow the eager seven year old to bound through the door. "Did you have fun, buddy?"

Phillip nodded, "Lots of fun! And I got some books, I got a book of poems, and a blank book so I can be a writer just like you."

"That's awesome, Phillip, why don't you go upstairs and show Jenny." Lucas smiled as he watched his son fly up the stairs before turning to the door standing there. "He behaved?"

Levi nodded, "Yeah, he's a great kid, you and Jake have done an amazing job."

The writer nodded his appreciation for the comment, "Where's David?" He asked, simply because he was getting an uneasy feeling that he was seeing more of Levi than of David.

"It's actually something I need to talk to you about. Lucas, I got a promotion at work…"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, but the problem is…it's out of state, but that doesn't mean…" He was trying to explain this before Lucas went off, he was sure the other man would find something wrong, and sure enough Lucas beat him there.

Lucas face hardened, "So…" He drew the word out long enough it was painful, "You came waltzing into my son's life, get to know and then leave…I knew this was a bad idea from…"

"Would you let me finish?" Levi tried not to shout but his voice raised enough to beat out Lucas', "It doesn't mean we're walking out of his life…we didn't know this was going to happen, jeez, we're…" he bit back his words, keeping the calm, trying not feel insulted from Lucas' judgmental tone. "We know its not an ideal situation, but this doesn't mean that we're writing ourselves out of his life, its just going to be more space out then right now…which leads me to the next thing. David and I were hoping that you would allow us to take Phillip on vacation with us, for two weeks before we moved."

Lucas stood both feeling that it was slightly incredulous that they even asked, and slightly guilty about his small out burst. It was hard for him at times to remind himself that they were trying, that as much as he wanted to deny it, they did have a right to some time with Phillip.

There was a pregnant pause between the two men for a number of moments before Lucas cautiously stated, "I'll talk to Jake. We'll see."

Levi gave a grateful nod then walked back to his car, muttering under his breath to only his own ears, "Formalities…"

* * *

"Do you think we're doing the right thing…agree to let him go away with them for two weeks?" He questioned as he assisted with their dinner.

Jake shook his head to himself. They'd been going over this for two days before they had decided to agree to David and Levi's request. "Lucas…" He paused to catch his breath as one of the twins sent a sharp kick in his abdomen, "Listen…"

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"Listen to the house." He paused as Lucas started to get it, "It's quiet, there off torturing Peyton…lets take a night to forget that David and Levi exist in our world. It's just you and me."

Lucas smiled, and nodded. He grabbed the plates and carried them into the living room, and made his way to put in the movie for the two of them, while Jake slowly caught up, waddled and trying to calm the active twin at the same time.

Dinner took moments to eat and by the middle of movie, Jake was laying against Luke's shoulder. Luke wrapped his arm around Jake protectively before moving his hand to massage the small of Jake's back.

"They're active today?"

"Sort of…" Jake said trying to shift again as the pain went through his back this time. "It's just one of them, the other…I've barely felt anything, they've moved a couple of times, but no where compared to the other…uh.."

Lucas brought his hand back up, "Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"It's…It's probably…" He wanted to say nothing, but a kick and searing pain changed his words, "…not a bad ideal."

The two men found themselves at the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come in. Lucas hand grasped tightly to Jake's, "Just breathe. It's gonna be fine."

The door opened and the doctor came in pouring over the file in front of him. He looked at the two men in front him solemnly, "It looks like you're going into labor, a little prematurely…for twins, especially in a male carrier, it's not something to usually worry about."

"Usually?" Lucas questioned.

"It looks like Twin B is have some troubles with their umbilical chord, the other one was trying to warn you two. You did the right thing, coming in now. We're going to take you in and get these babies out right now."

Lucas listened, and pulled Jake's hand to his lips, "Don't worry. I'll be right there. My turn."

Jake nodded. Grateful twenty minutes later when the doctor pulled out the first baby.

"Here's our little hero of the night, you two. He's quite the little guy." He proudly announced, and Lucas proudly ran his hand through Jake's hair.

"Ah, looks like he was saving the princess." The doctor said carefully handing the second baby to the nurse.

"We got our wish, one of each." Lucas whispered.

Jake's happiness was short lived when his worry took over, "Why is there only one cry, Luke?"

* * *

AN: So one more chapter left…and if I find the time tonight…I'll have it up tonight along with the first chapter of the sequel, but if not its guaranteed tomorrow. Enjoy and review.

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	34. Go

Chapter Thirty-Four: Go.

"They're here! They're here." Jenny started yelling as she ran from position of lookout next to the front door back to the kitchen where her grandparents, Peyton, Phillip, and Lily were eating lunch. "They're here."

Lily and Phillip both started to move out of their chairs, but Keith stopped them with an arm outstretched on either side of him. "Hey, now, we can wait a few more minutes, they need some air."

Lily's head tilted to the side, "Who took their air, daddy?"

"You're silly, you know that, baby girl?" Keith said kissing his daughter's forehead lightly.

The kids stayed in their seats while they heard the car doors shut, but the moment the front door opened, the three of them bulleted out of the kitchen before Keith could even open his mouth again. Peyton and Karen shared a laugh at his expense.

"It was a good try, hun." Karen told him as they made their own way towards the front door, where the three were now crowded around Lucas and Jake who each carried one of the twins.

"Hey now, be careful, Papa is still sore okay?" Lucas warned.

"I wanna see them." Jenny piped up.

"Patience, Jen-bug, you've already seen them at the hospital…"

"But…Lily hasn't yet." The eight year old interrupted.

Lucas rolled his eyes and led the way into the living room and carefully sat down with one of the carriers on the floor, while Jake carefully positioned himself on the couch. Peyton took the carrier he had and set it next to Lucas as well. "Okay, baby sis, come here." He said to Lily, who climbed into his lap. "Jen-bug, pull…"

"I wanna see too." Phillip pouted.

"You can by me, handsome." Peyton pulled the boy into the makeshift circle.

Jenny pulled back the blanket to see the little baby wrapped in another blanket. Jenny pondered for a moments, not quite sure which one of her new little siblings she was looking at. Her eyes scanned for a moments until she saw the D in the corner of the second blanket.

"Lily," She proudly announced, "This is my baby sister, her name is Delaney. I helped pick it out."

Lily eyes widened, and she squirmed to look back at her brother, "Really?"

Lucas nodded and Lily whispered, "Woah." She turned back as Jenny was moving to show Lily the second of her new siblings, "This is Addison, that his middle name, but his first name is really funny, so we just call him Addison."

"What his real name?" Lily asked. Lucas leaned down and whispered into her ear, "That is funny!" Lily giggled, "You and Jake are silly."

Karen agreed with her daughter, "Poor kid."

"It's kind of your fault, Mama Scott." Jake teased his mother-in-law.

Peyton pushed herself off the floor and grabbed the camera that was sitting next to the couch, "Okay, picture time. Everyone get around Jake."

Lucas found his spot next to Jake, while Peyton assisted with the new family members, and getting everyone in the picture before she walked to the other side of the room,

"Okay, smile"

* * *

"You've got everything, Phillip?" Jake asked peering into the boy's room. "They're gonna be here soon.

"Yep!" The seven year old was trying to drag his suitcase out of the room. Jake laughed, and took the case from his son. It had been two weeks since the twins were born, and he was finally able to move and carry things with out the pain or soreness.

Lucas emerged from the kitchen as the two came down the front stairs. "You ready to go?"

"Uh-huh, but why can't you and Papa come?" He asked, causing Lucas to smile.

"This is David and Levi to spend some time with you. It's only going to be for two weeks, okay? That's not very long." He reached over to the table in the hall and pulled a small sheet of paper from the drawer. "Here, take this and look at it when ever you miss us, okay?" he handed over the picture that had been taken when the twins came home.

The knock on the door interrupted their moment, and Jake took his time to open it. David stood on the other side, "Ready, buddy?"

Phillip gave a 'Uh-huh' as turned around so Lucas could put the picture in his backpack.

Lucas turned him back around, "Behave and I'll see you in two weeks okay? I love you, little man." He said placing as kiss on the boy's forehead.

Phillip threw his arms around Lucas, before moving to Jake. Jake did the same as Lucas, "Love you, kiddo."

Phillip turned to David, who took the basketball covered suitcase, and looked at his seven year old, "You already say bye to your sister?"

"Yep, this morning, Jenny's with Grandma right now. And both the babies are sleeping."

David nodded, and turned to the two men, taking a deep breath, "We'll see you in two weeks. Thanks for this."

Lucas nodded, while Jake barely inclined his head. They watched as David led their son to the car, and waved as the car pulled away. When they could no longer see the car down the street they closed the door. Standing silently they looked at each other.

"Two weeks." Lucas said.

"Two weeks." Jake confirmed.

"It's gonna be a little quieter." Lucas commented, his grin.

"I know, with Phillip on vacation and Jenny spending two weeks with your parents. I think its gonna get a little boring…" Jake teased.

"Really, even if I did this?" Lucas asked kissing his husband's forehead.

Jake pretended to think before nodding.

"What if we did this?" Lucas pulled Jake to him, catching his lips. Feeling Jake respond he began moving his hand towards Jake's waist and towards the inside of Jake's pants. The two were against the wall, well into their moment, when the Addison decided to vocalize his presence, cuing Delaney to start crying as well.

"Well, one way or the other…we know it won't be boring…" Jake laughed following Lucas up the stairs.

* * *

Author's Final Note on This Story: Once again, I've written a thirty-four chapter story. I am proud of this story, and I want to thank all of you have read it and stayed with this story. As with every story I write, I ask that since this is the end, leave a little note, even if you never have before, let me know what you think now that this is over.

And check out the sequel, which is posted. I couldn't wait and posted at the same time as this chapter.

_**This is me…signing out.**_


End file.
